Genesis
by SlackJawedSmurf
Summary: Harry gets hit by a bludger. Somehow, lots and lots of hot mansex ensues. There is a plot, I promise. Mainly Draco/Harry, Side: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Everyone. Anal, Language, M/M, Solo, Oral, Rim, SoloM, Voy, lots of other sex things.
1. In which Draco is a nursemaid

Harry and Malfoy circled each other, vultures looking for a catch. Well, Malfoy was a vulture; Harry preferred to think of himself as something cooler. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the snitch glinting in the sunlight- and Malfoy turned and dived towards it. Harry took off, urging his broom faster, his hand almost closing around the Snitch. Malfoy made an almost careless gesture with his hand, and Harry took his eyes off the snitch, just for a second, to see what the ferret was doing. Harry heard a loud thwack, and the tell-tale whistling of a bludger coming towards his head.

--switch of POV. I like doing those --

It's typical, isn't it? The one time I manage to catch the snitch before Potter, the one time I win against him, he has to upstage me. Bludger to the head, fall from 75ft off his broom, and unconscious in the hospital wing, ensuring everyone spends more time worrying about the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Dodge that they do congratulating me.

Honestly, normally I couldn't care less if Potter falls and hurts himself. No, tell a lie, I'm usually pleased. And it cheers me up greatly, normally, Potter in the hospital wing would make my day. Week.

Unfortunately, this time, Potters injuries are enough to merit constant supervision. And whilst this would usually fall to Pomfrey to take care of, the useless woman has a fucking cold, and is 'too ill' to watch him. And so it falls to me, since McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hooch, and close to every other person watching the game saw me signal to Crabbe to hit the Bludger at Potter. I firmly blame Potter for the 'accident', as if he had been half as good as he likes to think, he would have dodged. However, Dumbledore has decided it's my fault, and so I have to sit and watch the little git until he wakes up, before going to get Pomfrey, instead of celebrating with my team, like I should be. Wanker.

'It's just like you, you selfish bugger.' I tell Potter blithely. He's so much more fun to talk to when he's unconscious. Doesn't argue back at all. 'You've ruined my victory. I should be drunk and fucking by now, rather than watching you. Anyway, why did anyone think I would keep you safe? Surely the Weasel, Mudblood or Weaselette would be better. Or even Pomfrey, she's paid to deal with you! What sort of crap healer can fix broken bones, and de-petrify people, but can't even get rid of her own fucking cold?! Hey, are you waking up?" I jab Potter in the ribs. Hard. 'Come on Potter, the sooner you're awake the sooner I can go! Move!" I jab him again.

Finally, I get a response. 'Fhhnumph.'

'No, Potter. "Fhhnumph" is not a word. You say "Malfoy, what idiocy's have I committed that have resulted in me being in the hospital wing yet again?"' I smile encouragingly at the idiot. Well, maybe not smile. Sneer is probably more accurate. I sneered encouragingly at him. Of course, Potter doesn't even have the decency to look; he still has his face buried in the pillow.

'Nurrrgh-'

'No Potter. We just tried this. 'Nurrrgh' is not a word either.'

'Draco? What are you doing in my bedroom?' and that simple sentence rasped by potter is enough to completely freeze me. Since when am I Draco?

'It's Malfoy, potter. To you, anyway. And you're in the hospital wing. Kindly shut up, so I can fetch Pomfrey and get out of here.'

'NO!' that was not a rasp. That was a squeal. And enough to have me looking at potter more carefully, seeing the huge pupils, and the flushed skin. I snatch the medicine Pomfrey had poured into him when he arrived, and look at the side effects carefully. Joy.

Subject may become delirious, bi-polar, sexually aroused or childish in behavior temporarily.

Merlin, I pray he's only childish.

'Don't touch my juice, Draco!'

'It's not your damn juice Potter, its medicine. And it's not Draco, its Malfoy!'

Silence.

'Don't touch my Malfoy, medicine!' the moron just giggled. No exaggeration, he giggled.

'Potter you're fucked up in the head. Seriously. Now, not that I don't enjoy listening to you babble, I'm going to find someone more equipped to deal with your weirdness. So just lie there and don't die, ok?' I move away from the still giggling boy.

'No! I have to tell you something!' Potter is sitting up in his bed, clutching the blanket towards him. I know I'm going to regret asking, but... what the hell.

'It's a secret! I have to whisper!' he giggles. I smirk at this. Potter has a secret?! One he's willing to share. This, I can already tell, will be something I can torment him with. I sauntered over to him, careful not to look like I actually wanted to hear his secret.

'Draco…' he whispers. It would be almost cute, if it wasn't Potter and his stinky Gryffindor breath.

'Potter…' I mock, using the same breathless tone as him.

'I have an erection!' He announced with a flourish, throwing off the cover and proudly displaying the evidence.

If I was drinking pumpkin juice, I would have spat it all out them. It takes all of my Malfoy skill not to faint at the sight of Little Potter in red pajamas. I am this close to passing out. Ok Draco, you are a Malfoy. You feel no shock, only mild disgust, and perhaps some incredulity. It doesn't surprise me that it is my father's voice in my head, reminding me of proper Malfoy behaviors.

'That's lovely Potter. Put the covers back on, there's a good little exhibitionist.' Thankfully, Potter has stopped giggling like a school girl. However, now he is pouting like a three year old.

'But Draco…it hurts!' he whines. This is pathetic. Why haven't I gone to Pomfrey yet? 'Make it go away!'

'Picture Snape in a corset.' I suggest. Patiently, I might add. 'Or McGonagall and Dumbledore shagging. Or even Filch. He's better than ten cold showers.' I don't think I like the look on Potters face. He's grinning at me. Not that I ever like the look on his face, I hasten to add.

'You could just make it disappear…' I think Potter just winked at me. Well, tried to. Either that or he has developed a nervous twitch.

'What, you want me to vanish your dick? I'd love to Potter, honestly, nothing would give me greater pleasure than sparing to world from possible Potter-babies, but you won't thank me for it in the morning.'

'No, Drakie' he whines. 'Touch it for me! It hurts!' I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

'For the love of Merlin Potter, wank yourself! I'll walk slowly to get Pomfrey, you should have time for a quick tug.' This is disgusting. I'd rather be anywhere else than having this talk with Potter. So why the hell haven't I moved? My gods. Potter actually looks like he is about to cry. When did those tears fucking start? I'll never forgive myself- or him- for this.

'Potter, get your kit off. I'll do this for you, on several conditions.'

'Yeah!' he's pathetically eager. Fucking demented little puppy. Did I mention I loathe puppies? Some people punch pillows as anger management, I kick puppies. Less interesting, and easier to replace.

'One, we never speak of this to anyone, ever. Two. You never mention this to me, ever. Three, you get your cum on me, and I'll make you eat it. I am not leaving all sticky and Potter-fied. Four. Once it's over, we pretend it never happened. Six, don't touch me. At all. You have Potter-lurgi-germs, and I don't want them. Ok?'

He nods. Calm down Malfoy. It's just a wank, the quicker you do this, the quicker you can leave him. Oh, fuck this, just go and get Pomfrey. Leave Potter sitting there like a hurt, helpless and horny child. Fuck. I never say fuck so much. I'm leaving. Fuck.

I sit back down by Potters bed, and take his cock in my hand. Its pride more than anything which has me stroking him gently, rather than just doing it hard. Christ, there's already pre-cum. I use this as lube, smearing it around his dick, then pumping. It's a nice steady motion. Potter starts thrusting into my fist, fucking my hand. Fucking barbarian. It's not how I like to wank, but if it floats his boat… I don't care, the quicker he gets off, the quicker I go off. His moaning isn't an improvement on his whining. I can't believe I'm actually getting bored whilst giving someone a hand job. That can't be allowed. This isn't actually as bad as I thought it was going to be; all I have to do is sit here and grasp his dick; he's doing all the moving.

Crap. I take it back. It was worse than I thought it would be.

'Potter, did you even listen to the third rule? No cumming on me!' he just looks at me with those damn puppy eyes, pleased with himself. Fuck him.

'What's this for?' he looks at the cum-soaked hand I've just thrust under his nose.

'What did I say you'd have to do?'

'Eat it?' he's unsure, uncertain. Good. Serves the randy bugger right.

'That's right, Potter. Lick.' He doesn't look as put out by this suggestion as I'd like him to. Fuck. If this was a story, I'd be describing now how good and right it felt to have my finger in his mouth, to have him lick every finger clean. Fortunately, I'm not a lovesick poetic hero, and Potter is not a masterful, sensuous lover. He is a medicine-high boy, who is slobbering all over my hand with his fat, wet tongue. This is even worse than touching his cock.

'I think you've drooled on me quite enough now. Do I have your permission to leave and fetch Pomfrey now? Or would you like a foot rub, or something of the sort?' I put as much disgust, scorn and sarcasm in my voice as possible. It's not difficult. Potter only sighs slightly, and wriggles down into his bed, completely sated. Merlin, the resemblance to a puppy is endless. I still hate puppies. Glaring at his blissfully happy face, I leave him.

Royally fucked.


	2. In which Harry gets even

'Harry

'Harry? Are you ok, mate?'

Harry looked up to Ron's concerned face.

'I'm fine… just tired, you know?' he attempted a cheerful grin. 'Don't tell Hermione, she'll be complaining that Pomfrey let me out to early.' Ron laughed slightly, then sat down next to him.

'Listen, you are alright now, aren't you? I mean, Malfoy didn't do anything, did he?'

'No. no Malfoy was…Malfoy was fine. Well, as fine as Malfoy ever is!' Harry laughed slightly. 'He's always a git, but he was less of a git than usual. That's all.' _Shut up Harry. You're making Ron suspicious._

'…yeah. Well, if you're sure your ok…' Ron said, hesitating.

'Yeah. I'm fine. Actually, I'm going up to bed now. Night Ron.' Harry scuttled up the stairs, away from all the concern. He'd got back from the hospital wing a few hours ago, and he'd had to listen to the whole of Gryffindor questioning him about his health, and how Malfoy had looked after him. Thankful for the empty dormitory, Harry flopped down onto his bed. It was…different between Ron and him recently. Ron'd just started going out with Hermione, and so the two of them were closer than ever, whilst Harry was beginning to feel a little pushed out.

Lying back, harry closed his eyes. And immediately opened them again. He hadn't been able to get the image of Draco Malfoy out of his head since he'd woken up, and it was annoying the hell out of him. He felt guilty, partly for making Malfoy do it to him, and partly because Ginny was his girlfriend. It disturbed him that he felt more guilty about violating Malfoy than about cheating on Ginny.

Rolling off the bed, he pulled out the Map. Good. Malfoy wasn't in bed yet. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment.

--change of POV! Everybody cheer.--

"_Come to the Room of requirement. Please. _

_-HP."_

Oh, for Merlin's sake. What sort of pathetic letter is this? I wouldn't go, if he hadn't added in that 'please.' What could Potter want that he has to ask me for?

--Time skip (half an hour later.).--

'What sort of letter is this potter?'

'Draco!' Potter jumps. I doubt he actually expected me to turn up.

'Malfoy, Potter, you call me Malfoy. I don't want my first name sullied by your filthy half-blood lips.' I sneer.

'Shut up, Malfoy. I want to, uhh, say sorry. You know, for before-'

'Forget it, potter. Remember condition two? I don't need the reminder.'

'Yeah but-'

'Potter, forget it! I don't want to hear this from you, ok? You had a moment of delirium; I had a moment of weakness. Its over.' I feel angry, furious at Potter, furious at me.

'No, Draco, please. Just…listen.' Oh, for crying out loud. He's almost begging, and its worse than in the hospital wing. Fine. If he wants to talk, I won't say a thing. Ever.

'I really am sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to…to come on to you like that. It was just the medicine, right? I couldn't help it. Please, don't tell anyone else. I'm going out with Ginny- Ron's sister, you know? And I don't want to hurt her. Draco? Draco, why are you staring?'

I'm going to kill him.

'Potter, in what sad, fucked up little world does that count as an apology? If you are actually sorry, which I doubt, you can make it up to me, by NOT calling me Draco, and by never mentioning this again! Oh, and how on earth could I tell anyone, even if I wanted to? I wanked you, you bastard; I'm going to come off worse if I tell anyone.' I'm in his face now, snarling, and I know he'll thump me in a minute, but I can't bring myself to care. 'And do you actually think I'm bored enough to try and wreck your "relationship" with the Weaselette? I'm sure you'll fuck it up yourself before long.' Ohh, this is good. He's turning puce, much like the Weasel does.

'What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy? I try to apologies, and you just throw it back at me like that! Of course I'm sorry; I never wanted to force anyone to do something like that!' I'm surprised. I thought he'd be angrier at the Weaselette crack.

'Fine, Potter. Accepted. Now fuck off, I'm bored of you.' I turn, my back to him. He's the only one I feel safe doing that to, the only one Gryffindor enough not to hit my with my back turned. Why is he still here?

'I said, go, Potter. Leave me alone.'

'Draco… just… cant I make it up to you.'

'Excuse me Potter?'

'I want us to be even again… so…cant I…' The idiot is stuttering.

'Getting even Potter? Is that what you Gryffindor call it? Are you sure you don't just want to get your hands on my dick?' I'm sure the crude language will shake him off, will wake him up, but he just flushes more.

'I don't want to be in your debt, Malfoy. I don't want to owe you anything.' It's almost a whisper. I look at him, Saint Potter, hands in his pockets, jumper to big, blushing, with his head down, and fringe falling in his eyes. He looks like an angel. And I hate him. The absolute bastard. How the fuck am I supposed to reject him?

'Fine, Potter.' I spit. 'You wank me. I get a hand job, you get to go back to the dream team knowing that you, the great Harry Potter, has repaid all his favors.' I spin on my heel, stalk over to the nearest chair, and flop down into it, spreading my legs slightly. I'm not undoing my trousers or robe for him… that would make his job too easy.

'Draco… can't you…?'

'No, I can't potter. You want us to be even, you do all the work.' I can see the defiance in his eyes, and for one relieving, terrifying moment I think he's going to back out, but he unbuttons my robe, and has me trousers open quickly.

'You don't wear underwear.'

'Excellent observational skills Potter. No, I don't.' Keep sneering, be as rude as possible.

'Why?' The nosy git asks, settling himself on his knees between my legs.

'Because I don't want to. Is the inquisition over now?' he glares at me, and suddenly takes me in his had. He's warm, and firm, and doing it all fucking wrong.

'_No,_ Potter. How the fuck do you get off if you're wanking like that? Run your fingers up and down… no, lighter than that… that's it… now at the head- rub it, you idiot! Put your finger-oh, fuck yes potter!'

I let myself lie back slightly, relax as Potter begins it get it. He teases the head, pushing a finger against the slit and working out my precum.

'Stroke it again now, potter…slower! It's more satisfying for me like that!'

'God, you're so bossy!' He's laughing at me!

'Its not my fault you can't-oh, fuck- you can't wank people properly!' Potter glares at me, and-

'Fuck, potter! What the hell was that?' He smirks at me (and that expression is so wrong on him), wiping my cum off his face with the back of his hand.

'I licked you, Malfoy. Surely you recognize a tongue?'

'Shut up, potter. I didn't expect you to do it, that was all! Don't expect me to return the favor though; I'm not putting any appendage of yours in my mouth, especially if it's been in a Weasley.'

He mumbles something, and scoots back slightly, giving me room to tuck myself in, and stand up. I'm halfway to the door before I realize something.

'Potter? Why are you still kneeling on the floor?' He looks at me over his shoulder, turning beetroot red again, and in that moment, I know. 'Are you hard, Potter?'

'Get lost Malfoy.'

'You are, aren't you!' I crow, delighted. This is useful. 'Sweet little potter gets off on giving boys hand jobs! What does Weaselette think about that?'

'Leave it out, Malfoy! Its not you… it's just, you know. You look kinda alright when you're like that, even if you are obnoxious and rude the rest of the time.'

'Don't forget cruel.' He stares at me, surprised.

'You're more concerned with me remembering you're a bastard than you are with me-'

'Than with you getting off on me?' I shrug. 'Potter, 90 of the school get off on me. It's only natural.'

'But I'm a guy. We hate each other.' He looks so confused. Moron.

'So? You like my stunning looks, not my amazing personality. And so what you're male? I don't care.'

'I didn't say I liked the way you look! Just that you're ok, when you're coming. And you don't care?'

'I'm gay. It'd be a little hypocritical of me, don't you think?'

'I never knew that.'

'Well of course not. You and the gruesome twosome are too wrapped up in your little dark-lord defeating schemes to pay attention to anyone else in the school.'

'Oh. Does everybody know?'

'No.' I'm already tired of this discussion.

'Because it's a secret?'

'No, Potter. Because not everybody has asked, or had reason to find out. The Slytherins know, most of the Ravenclaws, and a few of the better looking Hufflepuffs- not that there's many of them. One or two Gryffindors, of which you can now consider yourself one. Are we done here? Good. Now, remember, say anything, and I'll put an Impotency hex on you.'

'You can do those?'

"Potter, do you ever pay full attention, or do you just pick out the most interesting phrases? Yes, I can, ask that annoying Hufflepuff- you know, the blonde one- if you don't believe me. Its not permanent of course, but three weeks is long enough for anyone. Goodnight potter.'

And with that, I leave.

--POV switch.--

Harry watched, agape, as Draco sauntered out. Flopping down on Draco's now vacated chair, he smiled, thinking of the evening's weirdness. Who'd have guessed Draco was gay, or actually quite interesting when he forgot to be a prat? Or that he would be hot when he came? As Harry recalled the blonde's expression, he grinned, and started to unfasten his jeans.

Yay. Another chapter up. I'm pleased with this one. Sorry about the POV changes, I just find it easy. So there :P.

Still in desperate need of someone to beta! (subtle hint, subtle hint)


	3. In which Harry gets a detention

**I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own all these cool random things I bought of people in Egypt. **

**Thank you's go to Rowanxxx and Winter.poem who beta'd for me, and did an incredible job. They are both made of awesome. **

"Potter! That's it! Swap seats with Mr. Nott, I'm not having you and Mr. Weasley sitting next to each other any more."

"Professor!" Harry protested.

"10 points from Gryffindor for arguing, Mr. Potter. If you and Mr. Weasley cannot behave, then you will be separated. Move."

"But Professor, not Malfoy! Please, I'll sit anywhere else." Harry knew perfectly well that begging wouldn't work. But he had to try. He couldn't sit next to Malfoy couldn't talk to him, not after what they had been doing last time they saw each other! It was too humiliating.

"Are you implying there is something wrong with Mr. Malfoy, Potter? Because if you are, I'll have to take another 10 points. Now move, before I decide to make it 20!" Snape spat as eyes glittered dangerously. Harry would have dearly loved to hit him. Gathering his things, he moved across the classroom, past Nott into the recently vacated seat. A sea of despair welled up inside of him. This lesson was going to be hell.

'Great, Potter. Because you and Weasley have the combined mentality of a three year old, Nott and I get punished! What were you doing anyway, shooting spit balls at each other?' the blonde said snapped, the second harry sat down.

'Shut up, Malfoy.' Harry muttered through gritted teeth. He glared hatefully at his parchment. He would have glared at Malfoy, but that would involve actually looking at him, something Harry was desperately trying to avoid.

'Oh, back to calling me Malfoy? I thought that after the other night, I was Draco.' Harry could actually hear the smirk in his voice. It was slightly worrying that he knew Malfoy's expressions that well.

'Shut up!' Harry whispered furiously, his face bright red. Draco chuckled, his voice low, and to his horror, Harry found himself distinctly _not_ repulsed by the sound. This was disturbing his laugh wasn't nauseating, Draco's touch wasn't revolting, his expression whilst cumming certainly wasn't repugnant- how long was it before Harry started to internally coo when Draco smirked?

Draco leaned back in his chair slightly, and grinned. 'Ok Potter, have it your way. I'll stop about that hand job you gave me last night…'

'Malfoy!' Harry squeaked. In a manly way, naturally.

'…if you'll do me again.'

Harry looked at him, aghast. If he hadn't heard it directly from Draco himself, he never would have believed it.

'Come on, Potter. Don't you want to? You seemed to enjoy yourself last time. Think how much better, how much more exciting it would be this time. Touching me under the table, letting me fuck your hand with all your little Gryffindor friends just a few feet away. Don't you want me to cum here, splatter the bottom of the table, because of what you're doing to me?'

Harry desperately tried to block out Draco's voice, tried to ignore the hand wandering onto his thigh, and tried really hard to ignore his own rapidly growing erection. What the hell was Draco's game? Either he was actually serious, which was unlikely, or he was trying to get Harry in trouble. Or, he knew what effect he was having on Harry, and thought it was funny. Harry, trying to focus on the potions master, on his textbook, on anything that wasn't the hand lightly stroking his thigh, was ignoring the wicked grin he could just see out the corner of his eye.

'Potter!' Draco drawled. 'Don't be a spoil sport.' Harry felt the fingers trail lightly up his leg, higher, until-

'Quit it Malfoy! If you don't, I swear to god I'll-'

'Potter! Are you threatening Mr. Malfoy? Detention after class.'

'But-!' Harry once again tried to protest, but Snape had already swooped off, to terrorize Neville. Harry let his head drop and thump onto the desk. He hated Mondays.

--POV change. Come on, you knew it was coming. --

Internally, I face palmed. I can't believe I let my tongue run away with me like that! I hadn't planned on speaking to Potter about what had happened, I wasn't going to talk to him at all (beyond the normal taunts and insults, obviously) but he had come over to my desk, albeit unwillingly, looking so flushed, angry and humiliated. How could anyone resist taunting that? He was practically begging to be fucked with. Anyway, I don't believe in self denial, no matter what common sense says. I have no self control, I admit. So I told him to jerk me off and practically groped him…oh well. I can't make it any worse.

'Whoops, Potter. My bad.'

'Malfoy, you're such a prick!' oh, Merlin. He makes this too easy.

'You'd know all about my prick, wouldn't you?'

'I swear, I am this close to pounding you.' How does he manage to whisper so heatedly? I mush admit, it's pretty skillful.

'No, Potter. I'll be the one pounding you.' Its funny, you can actually see the exact moment the innuendo registers. Colour rises, jaw drops, and his eyes look like they're about to jump out his head. I'm quite enjoying this lesson.

--POV change again.--

By the end of the lesson, Harry was in a filthy mood. Snape had been constantly docking points off Gryffindor, Pansy Parkinson had been jabbing him in the back of the neck with her quill at every possible opportunity, and Malfoy hadn't stopped whispering in his ear all lesson, leaving Harry straining against his jeans under the table. He was hard, aching to touch himself, but he was damned if he would do it because of things Malfoy had been saying.

Harry sat, silent, as all his classmates filed out, too angry, too aroused, to even acknowledge the sympathetic glances he got from the Gryffindors. Soon the only two students left in the classroom, were Harry and Malfoy who was in deep in conversation with Snape. They both looked at Harry, and when Snape nodded, Malfoy winked at the scruffy haired boy. ..This couldn't be good.

'Potter!' Harry's head snapped to face Snape.

'Fortunately for me, Potter, Mister Malfoy has reminded me that I have an urgent meeting with Professor Sinistra.' Harry didn't dare even begin to hope he was free. There was no way he'd be left off this easily.

'Luckily though, Draco has volunteered to watch over you for the duration of your detention instead.' Harry's heart plummeted. Damn.

Snape nodded at Draco and then swept out of the room in a dramatic whirl of his cloak. Smirking, Draco leaned back on his elbows on the teacher's desk. Harry desperately wanted to stand, but couldn't risk Draco seeing his arousal.

'You know, those two have been having secret meetings for some times. You think there's something going on there?' Draco said casually.

'Malfoy,' Harry growled 'what the hell are you doing? Why didn't you just remind Snape of his meeting and leave?'

'Because, Potter,' he drawled 'that would be no fun.' Malfoy stood up straight, and, praying that his robes covered his erection, Harry did the same. No way was he sitting in front of Malfoy like a kid.

'I don't want "fun" with you Malfoy. I want to do my detention, then get the hell out of here.' He snarled.

'That's not what you said before.' Malfoy sneered.

'I've never wanted this with you!' Harry snapped, lying through his teeth. Ok, so this aspect of his, um, relationship with Draco was new, but he couldn't say he hadn't slightly enjoyed touching the Slytherin. 'I have a girlfriend!'

'So? Like that stopped you last time!'

'Just stop, Malfoy! Last night was the repaying of a debt, right? And after… that was just hormonal. I don't want you, I don't want anything to do with you!' both boys froze immediately. Malfoy was ashen, his face white with rage.

'You'd rather have the girl Weasley than me.' His voice was devoid of any emotion, and it worried Harry.

'Look, Malfoy, I..' before Harry could finish (or think of) his explanation, Draco had flown across the room, pinning Harry against the wall by his throat.

'Malfoy.. You're choking..' Harry gasped.

'You shit, Potter! You utter shit! How dare you? You've got some nerve, Potter, talking to me like that, acting like you didn't love touching me, acting like you didn't get hard off it! You talk about your little Weaselette, but I'd bet anything that I've made you feel better than she ever has, that I feel better to you than she ever does. I'm not second to some cheap ginger tart, Potter, and if I have to make you scream my name to prove it, I will!'

Harry abruptly stopped struggling, incredulous. Was this Draco's problem? Was he angry because Harry preferred Ginny to him? He and Ginny hadn't even gone that-oh!

Draco moved swiftly, opening Harry's cloak, and yanking his trousers and boxers down forcefully. Then, without any further warning, he took Harry into his mouth. It felt so strange, so hot, so good in there, Harry immediately stopped thinking of the 'whys', and let the sensations override. Malfoy wasn't teasing, no complicated moves, he was just sucking furiously, as though trying to suck everything in Harry out of that small slit at the top.

As Draco sucked harder, faster, Harry felt himself losing control, it felt so good. Desperately, trying to get further into the heat of Draco's mouth, Harry bucked his hips, only to have Draco slam them back against the wall, sending a clear message; 'I might be on my knees, but I'm still in charge.' He felt his knees buckle, almost fell, just gripping the wall in time.

And as Harry came, grasping the cold stones behind him, amid his pants and pleas for more, god, please, don't stop, more, Draco's name fell effortlessly off his lips.

--POV change--  
_Fuck. _


	4. In which Draco is surprisingly nice

**I own a plastic frog named Lord Frogsworthy. I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you, reveiwers! They make me so happy :)**

**Um, special thanks again to my beta's, winter.poem and rowanxxx. One day I will get over my comma addiction, I swear. **

Harry burned with excitement. This was it. He and Ginny had been dating months now, and had only ever been as far as kissing. Harry could only assume that this was because he was inexperienced, he knew Ginny had been further with other boys. Now, though, thanks to Draco, Harry had his first blowjob experience. And he was eager for another one.

He and Ginny had done what they always did when they needed to be away from Ron's watchful eyes (considerably less watchful since he started dating Hermione.) they had gone and found an empty classroom, and enjoyed each others company in a whirlwind of kisses. Only ever kisses, though, never any touching, feeling. _However H_arry reflected happily. _That is about to change_.

Keeping his lips pressed lightly against Ginny's, Harry raised his hand slightly, and cupped her breast…

Then leapt back, straight into a desk, as she slapped his hand away.

'Ouch!' Harry yelped, clutching his knee. 'What was that for?' Ginny glared, hands on hips, and looking, to Harry's mind, like a young Mrs. Weasley.

'You _groped_ me!' she accused, face burning with anger.

'I-' Harry was at a loss. Groped was such an ugly word, and he hadn't meant to offend her, only to… well. Only to get some, he supposed.

'That wasn't- didn't you like that? Did I do it wrong?' he asked, confused.

'No, Harry! You cant, you know that!' she snapped.

'I can't? Why?' Harry was completely bemused. Ginny looked away, evidently uncomfortable.

'Harry… you… you just cant ok? It's not right for you to.'

'Why? You told me you let dean and Michal touch you like that… remember?'

'Merlin Harry! You're different, aren't you? Famous. So we can't take things any further than kissing, ok?' She was still refusing to meet his eyes.

'I can't touch you… because I'm famous?' he had to be hearing this wrong. Ginny didn't care about the fame thing, she never had. She wasn't like the little 1st year girls, she was smarter.

'Not just famous, it's… Harry, you're the savior of the wizarding world. The Boy Who Lived! You can't sleep around. And if we take things any further, we might end up… you know, having sex, and that would ruin everything for you.' This was almost like a dream. Ginny lecturing him about being too famous for sex?

'Gin, sleeping with one girl wouldn't be sleeping around!'

'But Harry,' and now, with that expression, and tone of exasperation, she resembled Hermione, 'you really need to be a virgin when you get married. I mean, what would happen if the Prophet found out you weren't? Everyone would lose faith in you!' This was ridiculous.

'That's stupid! How would the Prophet know? How would anyone know? In fact, what happens if I marry you? Wouldn't we just have wasted time?'

Ginny blanched, making her freckles stand out further.

'You can't be talking marriage. That's… we're far too young… you might not even survive that long!' It was Harry's turn to go pale. 'I'm not saying you won't!' She added hastily, 'but you know… you never can tell.' Harry could only stare at her as she patted him on the shoulder, and walked out.

_--POV SWAP! It was due.--_

So here I am, walking along an empty corridor, looking for somewhere to stash my chocolate frogs, when round the corner comes the girl Weasel. Now, I know there are no lessons down here right now, and its no where near the Gryffindork common room, so that can mean only one thing. Potter is here.

'Hey, Weasley!' She turns. 'You're Potters little friend, aren't you? Where is he, I have a message for him from Professor Snape.' I am gifted in the art of the lie. You'd have to be, growing up in my house.

'He's back there, Malfoy.' A decent attempt at a sneer there, but completely uncalled for. I'd been civil, hadn't I? Didn't call her a slut, and I was desperate to.

Walking in the direction she just gestured, it's easy to find Potter. Standing outside a classroom, looking more than a little confused. That isn't exactly uncommon on Potters face. However, he's also looking hurt, and that is unusual. That boy has skin like a rhino.

'Evening, Potty. Missed me?

'Shove off, Malfoy.' Standard reply, but lacks the usual venom. Troublesome.

'What's the matter, Potter? Fallen out with your girlfriend?' he doesn't bother to reply, just shoves past. Merlin, that boy has no manners. You can tell he was raised by muggles.

Normally, now, I'd go back to my dorm, and add another point to my side of the 'Malfoy-Potter scoreboard. (Currently reading 1930654:9 to me. And he only has that many because of Quidditch, and because he gets help from people like the Mudblood, and Moody.) But I can't honestly say I feel as jubilant as I usually do after beating Potter. Maybe because it's so rare to see him actually hurt about something.

Why does Potter always end up making me do things I don't want to do?

--POV swap back.--

Harry headed straight to the Quidditch pitch, his favourite place to be whilst alone. He got a broom from the cupboard; deciding that getting his Firebolt would garner unwanted attention. Grabbing an old Cleansweep 7, he kicked off; immediately feeling lighter. As he left the ground behind it felt like he was leaving all his problems behind too, and that made him more clear headed; able to think rationally about Ginny, and what she had said. He needed to talk to her. He might ask Hermione for advice; next time she separated her lips from Ron's. It would be no good talking to Ron about it, he'd be in favour of her and Harry doing nothing more than kissing. It would be ok again soon.

'Potter!' Harry looked down, and his heart sank at the shock of the white-blond hair below.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' he. 'I'm not in the mood for your ...'

'Frog?' the blonde yelled.

'Huh?'

Malfoy gestured impatiently. Harry hesitated, and then aimed his broom down; straight for Malfoy. Malfoy didn't flinch, he didn't even blink.

'Like you'd crash a broom intentionally Potter.' Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'You have too much respect for them.'

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Harry repeated.

'Do you want a chocolate frog, Potter?' Harry started and stared in disbelief.

'You made me come down so you could give me a chocolate frog?'

'No Potter.' Malfoy snapped. 'I made you come down because its degrading to have to yell like that. Take a damn frog.'

'Are you serious?' Why the hell was Malfoy always so unpredictable, when he seemed to be able to read Harry perfectly?

'Apparently. Believe me, Potter, no one was more surprised than me when I realized my hearts desire was to give you one of my precious frogs, but evidently it is. Otherwise I wouldn't have come out here, in the freezing October weather to give you one. Now take the damn frog) Potter.' he pressed it into Harry's hand.

Harry looked at it, hesitant. Well, who knows what Malfoy might have poisoned it with?

'Oh, for Merlin's sake. Here!' Draco snatched it back off of him, biting into it. 'See?' he mumbled around a mouth full of chocolate. 'Safe.'

'Wow, Malfoy. You didn't have to rip the head off with such enthusiasm. Ok, gimme the frog.' Harry teased.

'Enthusiasm? Pretty big word for a Gryffindor.' Draco sneered, but it wasn't nearly as malicious as usual. 'Potter hand me that broom, then go and get the Shooting Star. We're going to race; three times around the Quidditch pitch.'

'How comes I get the more crappy broom?' Harry whined.

'Because I want the better one. And I always get what I want. On the count of three. Go!' and he shot off.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP (only about half an hour, don't worry.)

Harry landed with a thud, then rolled back onto the grass panting. Draco landed much more gracefully besides him, then promptly fell to his knees. He was gasping for breath.

'I..Win…again' he managed. Harry could just about choke out a laugh.

'No chance… I beat you…almost…every time…'

'Are you kidding!' Draco sat up, too indignant to be tired. 'You were shit, Potter.' Harry laughed again, and heaved himself onto his side, to see Malfoy better.

'Ok. I'll give you the last five million races, but only because I always beat you when it counts!' he grinned.

'No way potter! Slytherin let you win, because everyone knows Gryffindor's are sore losers.' Draco huffed.

'Sure they do, Mr Lets-Dress-Up-As-Dementors-To-Stop-Gryffindor-Winning!' he laughed.

'I don't remember that.' Draco waved his hand airily. They both grinned and lay back down.

'So, Potter. Dare I ask what was with you and the girl Weasley earlier?' Draco said, almost hesitantly. Harry sat back up.

'Its just… I always thought my friends saw me as more than just a scar.'

'And she doesn't?' Draco said shrewdly.

'No.' They both settled into silence again, both surprised that Harry had confided in Draco, even if it wasn't a particularly big admission.

'Potter, if it makes you feel any better, none of Slytherin see you as a hero.'

'Oh really?' Harry said dryly.

'Yeah. We all know you're not anyone important; just an egotistical, annoying, arrogant, rule breaking, lying, conceited, irritating, big headed, stupid, over confident shit.' Harry grinned.

'Gee, thanks Draco. That makes me feel much better. Did you realize that five of those words meant the same thing?'

'Take the hint, Potter.' Draco smirked, and Harry laughed outright.

'Come on then. We'd better get back to the castle before they lock the doors.' He stood up, then held a hand out to Draco. There was a small pause, and Harry suddenly felt worried he'd taken things too far, but then Draco grasped it, and hauled himself up. Elegantly, naturally.

'Draco? Why are you being nice? I mean don't get me wrong, I don't want it to stop, but it is a little…odd.' Again, Draco was silent, and Harry felt afraid he'd pushed too hard, too fast, but then Draco grinned.

'Potter, what were we just talking about? There is more than one side to a person. Ok, I don't let my nice side out very often, particularly to Gryffindorks, but it does happen. Count this as one of those times. And don't expect it to happen again, alright?' Harry nodded as they made their way to the castle. When they got to the Entrance Hall, they both stopped. This was where they parted; at Hogwarts threshold.


	5. In which Harry skips Divination

**I do not own Harry Potter. I do own a reasonably good set of GCSE grades, though :D **

**Thank you to winter.poem and rowanxxx for beta-ing, as always :)**

As Harry entered the hall, his eyes did an almost involuntary sweep of all the students

As Harry entered the hall, his eyes did an almost involuntary sweep of all the students. It had become a habit of late to check every room he entered for a sign of Draco; he had been doing it ever since the evening at the Quidditch Pitch last week. Harry wasn't completely sure why he felt this was necessary; he only knew that he liked to know whether or not the blonde was in the room. As far as he knew, Draco had only caught him looking once. Harry wasn't sure what he had expected from the Slytherin, but the cool dismissal; the flat eyes turning away; that hadn't been it. It hadn't hurt Harry exactly, just… stung.

Harry found Draco just as he sat down next to Ron. The Malfoy heir was next to Pansy Parkinson; a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand. Harry slid some bacon onto his plate and smiled at the Gryffindors. And, as soon as possible, turned back to look at Draco again. He was animated, more so than Harry could ever remember seeing him, and the Gryffindor wondered if Draco had always used his hands so much when talking, if he had just never noticed before. He was in laughing conversation with Blaise Zambini, leaning across the table (though without his elbows touching it, naturally) to talk to be boy opposite. Grinning, Draco speared a piece of sausage from his plate, and then, almost absent mindedly, raised it to Parkinson's lips.

'Harry? Harry! Are you going to eat that bacon?' Harry jumped, startled. 'Only you've been just holding it in front of your face for a while, mate.' Harry could just see a white blonde head rise from the table, and stood up too.

'No, you go ahead, Ron. I'm just gonna ... I've got some stuff to do.' He spun on his heel, stalked off down the aisle after Draco.

**-Swapsies-**

'Draco!' Oh Merlin, what does he want? Ignore him Draco. Pretend you can't hear. I've managed to ignore him for a week, I'm not about to stop now. After our, uh, earlier adventures, I didn't need to avoid him: I'm used to dealing with that sort of situation. But what I did with Potter last week… that wasn't sexual, not in the slightest. And that bothers me. I don't want to be his friend, not with Potter. And that's exactly what's going to happen if I keep being nice.

'Draco!' I can't hear you, Potter!

'Draco!' Still not listening!

'DRACO!'

'What, Potter?'

'Christ, I've been chasing you since you left the hall. Are you deaf or something?' Panting. Isn't he supposed to be fit from all that Quidditch?

'What do you want, Potter?' I repeat.

'It's just… I thought you were gay?' That's it? He's chasing me through Hogwarts, where anyone could see us, for that?

'I am gay, Potter.' He's a moron.

'Oh.' Blessed silence. Temporarily. 'You didn't eat anything for breakfast.'

'No Potter, I didn't. I rarely eat breakfast, and only a little for dinner. You've been watching me all week, surely you've noticed that?' I sneer. Potter blushes; he clearly didn't think I'd noticed.

'I didn't know you'd…anyway.' He falls to silence again.

'Well Potter, as delightful as this little chat has been, I have to go. I have a free period to enjoy.' As soon as I turn my back to him, he grasps my arm.

'If you're gay, why do you let Parkinson hang off you like that?' He blurts. I look him straight in the eye, and he flushes slightly. Again.

'Potter, is this one of those conversations which is going to take longer than I'd like?' He doesn't reply, but then he doesn't have to. The set of his jaw tells me everything. 'Come on then. Find an empty classroom.' He looks confused, but shrugs, and pulls me into one.

'Why do we have to be in here?' How dense can he be?

'Because I don't want the whole school to know I can talk civilly to you. It's bad for my image.'

'Right.' He shifts from foot to foot. 'So?'

'So what Potter?' I'm not in the mood for his stupid guessing games.

'So, what's with you and Pansy?' he demands snappishly.

I can't fucking believe this.

'Potter, are you jealous? We're not dating, we're not involved in anyway, we're not even friends! You have no right to ask that sort of thing!' I let my exasperation show.

'I know that! Just answer anyway. Come on Draco, it's an easy enough question.'

'Maybe I don't feel like indulging your stupid temper tantrums.' He just glares; the stubborn shit. 'Fine Potter, since you must know, Pansy is one of my best friends. In any case, she's had a rough time recently; her father has been seriously ill. Happy?' It's blatantly obvious he's not.

'She is not your friend! She's fancied you for years, even I know that! Anyway, you don't have friends.' I could hit him. He always makes me so fucking angry!

'Of course she wants me; I've told you before, everyone does. She knows I'm gay though, and we're just very good friends.' I seethe. 'And what the hell do you mean, I don't have any friends? What about Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle? Hell, I even get on with Nott alright!' Potter pulls out a chair, sits on it backwards. It's like now he knows there's nothing between Pansy and I all his anger is gone. He's just curious.

'Crabbe and Goyle? But they're idiots!' he exclaims, clearly surprised.

'What?'

'They are completely thick, anyone can see that!'

'Any dense, short-sighted, narrow-minded, idiot can see that. Seriously? You actually thought they were as stupid as they act? They are Slytherins Potter, you know, we're the cunning, sly, clever ones? They actually got considered for Ravenclaw, but were, apparently, too …ambitious. If you actually thought they were that dim, how do you explain that they have never failed an exam? For that matter, do you actually think that I'd go round with two morons? Honestly, if I just wanted brawn and not brain, I'd have gone for one of you're Gryfindork lot. Stupid thugs that you are.'

His head is cocked on one side; considering. 'But they always act so stupid.'

I shake my head. 'Of course they do. People avoid them because they are big and scary looking; imagine how much more wary all you Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would be if you knew they were actually clever too. It's a safety net; of sorts. It makes life easier for them; and that, ultimately, is what Slytherin is all about.'

-pov swap again—

Harry sat there, stumped. Crabbe and Goyle were smart? He would have doubted Draco, thought it was a wind-up, but… it was plausible, the sort of idea that would have appealed completely to two young Slytherins. It was the sort of long-term scam that would have made perfect sense to them.

Well, hell.

'You're friends with Zambini, too?'

'Well,' Draco smiles slightly; smug. 'Friends with benefits.' Harry felt the slight jealously flare up again, but quickly squashed it.

'How about you and Nott? Another friend with benefits?' Draco's brow furrowed, he perched on the desk.

'Nott and I are complicated.'

'You're either friends, or you're not. How complicated can it be?'

Draco sighed. 'I should have known you wouldn't understand. Nott and I, we're too alike to be good friends. Rich, well brought up, pure-blood powerful families, intelligent brats. We just don't get on, but because of our social and political standing, we can't admit it. Plus there's a lot of sexual tension, which never helps.' Harry laughed, though he could tell Draco was being serious.

'Slytherin friendships are complicated. In Gryffindor, everyone acts like themselves, and either they like each other or not. No screwing around like your lot.'

'We enjoy it Potter, prepares us for the real world. You, however will be stuck later in life, when you're trapped and confused by all these politicians playing you. And I shall be pulling all the strings, behind the scenes and laughing.'

'Yeah right Malfoy. It doesn't work like that.' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Potter, who grew up in magical society, me or you?' Harry glared, and poked Draco in the ribs.

'Shut up. I know how the world works.'

'The hell you do. You, Potter, are the most naïve person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting.' They both fell silent. Harry wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be insulted, or if it was a compliment disguised as an insult, as many of Draco's remarks were.

'It's kinda ok in here, isn't it? Quiet. I don't really want to leave for Divination. Its not too bad, spending time with you. ' Harry smiled into the half lit room. He couldn't quite make out the expression on Draco's face.

'Well, Potter, if you don't really want to leave ... I'm sure we can find something else to do.' Harry eyed Draco warily.

'Yeah, you know, this really isn't the time or the place.'

'Come on Potter, where's your sense of adventure? This is the perfect time and place; alone, in private; everyone will be making their way to class in a minute...'

Draco crooned, sauntering towards Harry.

Harry stood up. 'We should be going to class too, remember?'

'Sit, Potter.' Draco pushed him with just enough force to make him sit back down. 'I told you already, I don't have any lessons for another hour. And you're crap at Divination; one lesson won't make you any worse.' And with that, he straddled Harry's thighs. 'And in any case,' and the grin was back, hot and wicked, 'You owe me one.'

Harry barely had time to register the last sentence before Draco's mouth was on his, hot, and aggressive. Somewhere in the back of Harrys mind, a voice screamed that this was his _first kiss with Draco, and wrong, and different from all the other times, and completely fucking inappropriate, _but that little voice was quickly over powered by the dizzy shock, and fierce eagerness, Harry was feeling.

Their tongues weren't dancing, just pressing against each other hard enough to bruise, and Harry could just taste Draco's pumpkin juice, and he wondered dimly if Draco could taste the sausage. He was gaining hardness rapidly, but thankfully Draco was too, and he could feel their erections straining against each other. Their jaws were working furiously, working against each other, tongues battling, exploring. For a second, their eyes met, and Harry thought he saw fear in Draco's eyes. Then the blonde pulled away, and Harry was too busy trying not to whimper to think about it.

'Now, Potter, you can repay me.' Harry felt his face pale. Surely, surely, Draco couldn't be talking about what he thought Draco was talking about.

'Uhh, Draco…' He stuttered

'You were the one who refuses to be indebt, Potter.' Harry just stared. This… he couldn't do this. Draco looked at him, eyes cool and blank again, measuring. Then, without warning, he stood up and got off of Harry.

'Ok.' Harry blinked, sure he had heard wrong.

'Ok?'

'I'm not a fucking rapist, Potter, whatever else you might think of me. If you don't want to suck me off, I'm hardly going to force you.' He turned, made to move away. Before he had even thought about it, Harrys hand had grabbed at Draco. The blonde turned back, eyebrows raised.

'Yes, Potter?' God, Harry's mouth was dry. Would that affect how it felt for Draco?

'I'll… I'll do it. Just…talk me through it, ok? I'm not used to this.' Draco looked at him, his eyes lidded and grinned lazily.

'Stand up, Potter. I'll take that seat.' Harry obeyed, and then, hesitantly, kneeled between Draco's spread legs. He opened Draco's cloak, put his hand on the belt buckle. And hesitated. It was stupid, he knew. He had already touched Draco, and Draco had done this to him… but still…

'It's not difficult, Potter. Just suck.' Harry's lips twitched. Carefully, he undid the belt, opened the trousers. Shit. He had forgotten Draco went commando. He paused again, and then suddenly went with his instincts, reaching up to wrap a hand around Draco's neck, and kissed him deeply. It was slower than before, and he felt Draco relax, let him take the lead. Pulling away, he looked at Draco, unsure. This was the first time he had initiated anything.

'Potter?' Draco said, a smile playing around his lips.

'Mmm?' Harry murmured.

'Hurry up and get me off. I'm dying here.'

Feeling stupid, Harry lowered himself, to level with Draco's cock, and looked at it. He supposed it was quite pretty, for a prick, pale, like the rest of Draco, and standing straight and proud. Small white blonde curls at the base. Longer than Harrys own, but not as -

'Potter!' Draco growled.

'Sorry,' He closed his eyes slightly. This was not scarier than facing Voldemort. Not at all. He put his mouth on it, just covering the head, and sucked slightly. He heard a slight intake of breath from Draco, but ignored it, in favor of pushing his tongue in the slit at the top. Draco had liked that when he had done it with his finger, maybe- he stopped as he heard from a hiss from Draco.

'Sorry, was that-?'

'No, Potter. Don't keep fucking stopping!' Draco snapped.

'Sorry!' he blushed again. A little bolder, he put more of it in his mouth, taking in as much as he could, and sucked harder. It didn't take Harry long to discover that he could suck, and trace the veins on Draco's cock at the same time; and that doing both of these made Draco hiss again. The noises Draco made made Harry moan around his mouthful, and those vibrations, apparently, sent Draco over the edge. Harry felt Draco's hips lift, and his seed spurt into Harry's mouth. He tried to move away, but Draco's hands grabbed his head, preventing moment.

'No!' Draco growled. 'Swallow.' Obediently, Harry did, almost taking the whole of Draco's slightly fruity cum. Only a little trickled out of the corner of his mouth, as Draco release his head, let him up.

'Fuck.' Harry said weakly. Draco's grin was tired.

'Not yet, Potter. I don't think you could cope.' He tucked himself away. 'Well, Potter. I'll be seeing you.' He stood, and moved swiftly to the door. Harry was sure it shouldn't be allowed to move like that after an explosive orgasm.

'You're going?'

'Uh, yes, Potter. I have friends who will be wondering where I've got to. Thanks for the blow.' Harry tried not to feel used, as Draco waved mockingly, and left him standing, still aroused by himself, like a fool in the classroom.

-pov swap.-

That was too fucking close. Seriously. I fell into the trap of talking to him again, actually telling him about friends. I managed to distract him easily enough, but still…Merlin, that was close. I can't let him like me. We cannot, under any circumstances, become friends. To be honest, this little thing we've got going on now is too much. I need to stop this… this… this whatever the hell it is. Potter and I...we need to go back to the way it was before the Hospital Incident. It's too much. I can handle this. I can.


	6. In which the boys reach an agreement

**I own the worlds coolest hat.**

**Harry Potter, however, is not mine.**

**Sorry for the really long wait between chapters! Lots of long and complicated problems, which can be summed up in 4 words: internet down and homework.**

**Thank you, as always, to my beta's, rowan.xxx and winter.poem**

**Thank you also to the reviewing people. I like you all a lot . You can all be my friends.**

Pansy is stroking my hair for me. I hate her doing that- it makes it all greasy and messy- but it makes her happy. Crabbe and Goyle have already done their helpful bit- they've cleared the dungeon of stupid, squealing first years. Blaise is doing nothing helpful, as usual.

'Zambini…' I whine. I am practiced in the art of the whine.

'Draco…' he mocks. I don't care, as long as he's paying attention to me.

'Fetch me chocolate…' he's too well brought up to snort, but his expression does it for him.

'Fuck off Draco. I know you're moody, but I'm not feeding you.'

'Parkinson, Zambini is being a bastard again.' She raps me on the forehead with her knuckles.

'Stop bossing him around.'

'You two are useless. What fucking good are friends who won't do as their told?'

Blaise rolls his eyes balefully. 'You have you fan club for that- or you would, if you hadn't made Vince and Greg throw them out.'

'They were annoying me!' From my position on Pansy's lap, I can see her brow furrow in confusion.

'You usually don't mind them fawning all over you.'

'Don't frown, Parkinson, it'll give you wrinkles. I don't usually mind, but today I am PMSing.' Blaise and Pansy howl with laughter at that; Crabbe and Goyle just shake their heads and return to their bloody chess game.

'Draco, darling. You cannot suffer from PMS. We have been though this before. Time and time again.' I do my best long suffering sigh.

'I know, Parkinson, you keep telling me. However, I am a Malfoy, and if I want to menstruate, I will.' Blaise does his long suffering sigh, which is nearly as good as mine.

'It doesn't work like that.' Pansy explains patiently, for the umpteenth time. 'You can't do it, you are a boy.'

'I'm gay though.' I pout. Pansy opens her mouth to explain some more, but Blaise interrupts.

'Give it up Pansy. He's never going to be reasonable, he's in one of those moods again.'

'Because I'm suffering from-' Pansy raps me with her knuckles again. 'Oh, fuck off Parkinson! It is entirely unfair that all you girls get to be unreasonable for one week a month, without repercussions, and I don't. therefore, I'm invoking my right as a Malfoy to have everything I want; and I want chocolate, and I want to PMS. Now fetch me some fucking chocolate, wench.' They both ignore me completely. I hate my friends.

'I want chocolate!' I demand it again, just incase they misheard the last few times. 'Now, ideally.' Nothing. 'You know, chocolate? Brown, milky, food of the Gods? Look, Zambini, you don't even have to go all the way to the kitchens. I happen to know there is a perfectly good stash that, um, someone, hid under the floorboard by your bed. Just run downstairs and get it.' Still nothing. 'WILL SOMEONE FETCH ME SOME FUCKING-

'That's it!' Pansy stood up, tipping me off her lap and onto the floor. And my god, there is nothing scarier than an angry Pansy. 'You clearly need to get laid. Go and see whoever it is you've been sneaking off to see for the last few weeks. Maybe he'll have some chocolate!' There is no arguing with her when she's like this. I wait until she's slammed the common room door in my face, before retaliating, safely separated from her.

'Pug!' I holler.

'Ferret!' Is the immediate reply. Fucking bitch.

**Swap. Bet you've missed these.**

Harry threw down his quill in exasperation. He'd spent the last week thinking about Draco, and it was driving him mad. Especially since Draco was ignoring him completely, never going anywhere alone, so Harry couldn't speak to him. It was infuriating. More than that, it was embarrassing. Draco looked like he couldn't have cared less about Harry, as though nothing had ever happened between them, whilst Harry couldn't sleep without dreaming of the blonde, couldn't concentrate on anything when they were in the same room.

And even more than that, it was fucking insulting. Had Harry been so bad at giving head that he'd put Draco even off talking to him? He'd though Draco liked it, he certainly hadn't complained about it at the time… but since he'd ignored him since then…

That was it. Harry threw his stuff into his bag.

'Ron, Hermione, I'm-'he stopped when he turned to look at his best friends. Hmm. Judging by the way they were kissing, they probably wouldn't notice if he slipped out for an hour or two.

**Swap back!**

I head straight for the astronomy tower. It's the perfect place for moping, when its not full of randy fourth years. And they can be got rid of fast enough with a prefect badge and a Malfoy glare.

As it happens, I don't need either this evening; its empty. Finally, a little luck. I settle myself close to the window, and immediately locate my stars. There it is; Draco… next to Ursa Minor and Major. It doesn't look remotely like a dragon, more like a noose than anything. I prefer it that way, actually. I'm not overly fond of dragons. Since fourth year, when Potter beat that one in the Triwizard Tournament, my respect for them has lowered dramatically. I mean really, outsmarted by Potter?

Potter. I know he's still thinking about me, keeps trying to come up and talk to me. Crabbe and Goyle are under strict instructions not to let him come within shouting distance.

The irritating thing is, if it could just be sex with Potter, if I could just fuck him and be done with it, I would. He's got a good body, though he does hide it, and a decent face, except for the ugly hair and stupid scar. He's not amazingly good at giving blowjobs yet, but I'd bet my fortune I could teach him to be incredible.

The only downside is the fact that he's Harry Fucking Potter. He can't do just random fucks, that much is obvious. He's a lonely little orphan Gryffindor, he's into love, and romance, and Merlin knows what else.

And worse than that, he likes to talk. And for some reason, I actually talk back. I tell him things that I haven't told anyone, like about Nott, and Crabbe, and Goyle. How long will it be before I start to talk about my family, before I tell him about the Dark Lord?

This is why it has to stop now. Before he gets to like me… before- Merlin forbid- I actually like him.

If only he wasn't so fucking hot.

**Swap**

Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak and quickly checked he was all covered. Good. He carefully unrolled his Map, scanning all the little labeled dots… he wasn't in the dungeons… or outside… in the astronomy tower! And, according to the Map, he was alone. Excellent.

**Swap.**

So. I ignore potter. I move on, find someone better. Actually, finding an improvement on Potter shouldn't be that hard; even in Hogwarts.

Blaise isn't seeing anyone at the moment, as far as I know.

I can't help the smile creeping across my face. This is why I love being up here. It puts everything into perspective, gives me a plan. Ignore Potter, seduce someone new. Easy. And now, its time to really enjoy the privacy up here.

**Swap**

It wasn't long before Harry was up by the astronomy tower. He had debated taking off his cloak first, so he didn't startle Draco, but- and Harry grinned to himself- after ignoring him for so long, being scared was exactly what Draco deserved.

Only as soon as Harry opened the door; he realized Draco wasn't going to be noticing him any time soon. Draco was seated on the window sill, back against the wall, his pale skin bathed in moonlight. And, more importantly, his hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping furiously. Harry moved closer, enjoying the sounds Draco was making. He hadn't been so vocal when with Harry. It was hard to feel annoyed about that when he got to watch Draco wanking though. Draco twisted sharply, then gasped, and the Gryffindor couldn't tell whether it was pain or pleasure. He watched as Draco's hand drifted up under his cloak. He couldn't see what Draco was doing there, but he could guess, by the sudden mewls.

And then Draco said the magic words.

'Fuck, Potter…' he groaned.

That jolted Harry out of his dream-like state. For a second, he thought that Draco had seen him, until he noticed Draco's eyes were still closed, his head still thrown back in ecstasy. Draco wanked to him? That was hot.

'Fucking _hate_ you, Potter.' Draco wanked about hating Harry? That was weird. But Harry got distracted from the weirdness when Draco hissed slightly, arching his back… that did it for Harry. He plunged his hands inside his own robes, desperately palming his erection through his jeans. When Draco began pumping again, Harry unbuckled his belt, and mirrored the motion. And when Draco arched his back and came with a gasp, Harry moaned, nearly ready to-

Damn.

Draco, despite having just cum, was sitting bolt up right, grey eyes glaring around the room.

'Potter? Is that you?' harry tried to keep still, tried to keep quiet.

'Don't hide from me, Potter, I heard a noise. And you're the only bastard at this school with an invisibility cloak.' Harry tried to stop breathing. Draco pulled his cloak up, over him, and reached for his wand. Pointing it out, aiming in completely the wrong direction, he muttered the summoning charm. Harry grabbed the folds of the cloak as a reflex- he knew it couldn't be summoned. However, Draco was more inventive than that.

'Take that damn cloak off Potter, or I'll start firing off Stinging Hexes.' He waited a beat. 'Ready?' as he raised the wand again, Harry gave up, threw off his cloak, and prayed his erection wasn't showing.

-**swap**-

As soon as his stupid little pea head popped out, I hex him anyway. Stupid bloody fucking bastard wanker.

'ouch! Damn it Draco, you said you wouldn't hex me if I took the cloak off!'

'No, potter.' I snarl. 'I said I would hex you if you didn't. I never made any comments regarding what would happen if you took it off.'

'bastard! Do the counter curse, it kills.' How dare he?!

'potter, you lost all right to complain about anything when you snuck in here to watch me, like the filthy pervert you are. Where the fuck do you get off potter? Sexually harassing me; I'll have you expelled for this!'

'Draco!'

'_Malfoy_, you prick. Malfoy.'

'I've had your cock down my throat, doesn't that give me the right to call you Draco?' I wish I could stand up, glare at him properly, but I can't without exposing myself to him. Again.

'No, it fucking well doesn't! I've had my cock down half the year's throat, yet they still retain a proper sense of decorum! And, this is beside the point. The point is, Potter, you are a sick, twisted boy, and I'm going to Snape about this.'

'God, Draco- Malfoy, whatever- I didn't do it on purpose! I just came up here to talk to you.' My eyes narrow. Liar.

'How did you know I was up here?' he visibly gulps.

'just a hunch, Malfoy. Take the hex off now?'

'Maybe. Tell me what you wanted to talk about.'

'like I can when I'm stinging all over like this. Come on Draco, lift the hex and I'll not only tell you what I wanted, but I'll also _not_ tell the rest of the school you wank off to me.'

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Shit.

Keep calm, keep your face impassive. Emotion is weakness.

Oh, screw that.

'_Perfectus Totallus'_

He falls over backwards, still. Fuck my half-nakedness, he can't do anything about it any more. I move over him, sit on his abdomen.

And promptly leap up again.

'What the fuck, Potter? You're hard?'

It takes me a second to realize he can't respond, not even a glare. Gingerly, I lower myself to sit on his stomach again, before releasing the spell.

'bloody hell, Malfoy, what do you think? You know what you do to me!'

'yes, but…' I chew my lip. A nervous habit, one I don't often do in front of Potter, but now, I think, I'm allowed to indulge.

'but what? You know…' he blushes 'you know I've, um, reacted the same way when I've seen you cum before…'

'that was after touching me yourself, Potter. this time you had nothing to do with it.'

'you moaned my name.' I hate the emphasis he puts on moaned.

' I also mentioned I hate you, but you're not harping on about that, are you?'

'yeah, that was quite weird Malfoy.' He almost grins, and it's then I realize he isn't even trying to get me off him. I abruptly get up. 'Hey, Draco, where are you going?'

'back to my common room, Potter.'

'but we didn't talk yet!' he scrambles up after me.

'I don't feel like talking any more. Go away.'

'I still want to talk to you!' tough shit.

'Tough shit, Potter.'

'Please, Draco. I just wanted to know… did I do something wrong?' Oh, hell. I turn to him.

'No, Potter.'

'then why have you been avoiding me?'

'Potter, it was just a quick blow. A kiss, a fumble, mutual relieving of tension. That's all. It does not mean we're dating, or any of that crap.' He looks almost upset.

'Several kisses. And more than a quick fumble, Malfoy.' Now he's pissed.

'Potter, this is precisely the reason we can't do it again. I just want to get off, you're into love, and all that stuff, right?'

'I don't love you!' that's insulting.

'No, but you like me, at least a little. Come on Potter, your not the kind to just fool around.' He chews his lips. Interesting, we have the same nervous habit. Only he seems to do it more when he's thinking.

'How about if I agreed to just mess around with you, and promised not to, you know, actually like you or anything?' I look at him doubtfully.

'How the fuck are you going to resist falling in love with me, Potter? I mean, have you seen my face recently?'

'I think I can cope, Draco.' He says wryly. I study his face carefully. He actually thinks he can do this. Well, now he knows where I stand, I don't have to worry about breaking his heart.

'Deal?' he offers his hand to me. One last glance at his face confirms it for me.

'Deal.'


	7. In which Draco gets a foot rub

**This is unbeta-d, and finished at midnight. So its probably filled with mistakes and stuff. Sorry, I just wanted to get it up. **

**It's also much shorter than usual, but it seemed like a good place to end it. So I did. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do have a job, though, so hopefully I will be owning some stuff soon. Its unlikely to be Harry Potter though. **

'Quick.' Harry grabs Draco as soon has he walks in the door, pressing their lips together.

'Fuck, Potter! Eager, are we?'

'You have no idea.' Harry growls. They've been meeting in the Room of Requirement for weeks now. Not at any set times, just whenever they feel like it- though it has been most evenings. Harry is always there before Draco, but usually he doesn't mind waiting. The room always provides a sofa for him, some books, or somewhere to do his homework. Tonight, though, he's been desperate for Draco to arrive.

'What's wrong, Potter? You're not normally this-' Harry pushes Draco onto the sofa. '-forceful. What's happened?'

'Less talk, more kissing.' Harry snaps, and as soon as he's said the words, he regrets them. Draco can't stand being told what to do; any show of dominance on Harry's part puts him off. Sure enough, Draco shoves Harry with enough force to send him flying.

Harry, from his new position on the floor, glares at the blonde. He's been waiting for this for ages. 'What's your problem?'

'The problem is, Potter, that you never act like this. So what has happened?' Draco demands. He's got that look in his eye that tells Harry they'll be no more kissing until he's talked.

'Why do you care?' The Gryffindor asks mulishly.

'Because I'm the one who will have to deal with your shit when you realize your acting like a prick now.' Even through his anger, Harry knows that complying now will pay off later. Hopefully.

'I was talking to Ron earlier.' Draco just looks at him. 'He's asking why I haven't asked Ginny to Hogsmeade on the Halloween weekend.'

'This weekend, isn't it?'

'Yeah.'

'Hasn't he grasped yet that you're not dating Ginny any more?'

'Well.' Harry shifts slightly, foot to foot. 'Technically, we are still dating. I mean, I've barely spoken to her the past month, but we haven't officially broken up.' Well. Draco actually looks annoyed.

'Why the hell not?'

'Why does it matter? You're still screwing around with other people, aren't you?'

'You're not fucking the Weasley though. You're not doing anything with her. You might as well dump the stupid girl, and give someone else the chance.' Harry doesn't miss the fact that Draco didn't say he _was_ with other people.

'We'll break up soon enough. Or… you know, just drift apart. Like Cho and I did.' The Malfoy rolls his eyes at that.

'Potter, you two haven't spoken in a month. How much further are you planning to drift?' Harry shrugs.

'I don't know how to dump someone, alright? Like I said, Cho and I just fell apart. And when Ron dumped Lavender…well, she's still looking for ways to poison his food.'

'For fucks sake, Potter! It's not that difficult. You don't even have to be a bastard about it. Just trot out that crap about how it's not her, its you, and all that shit. She's stupid enough to eat it up.'

'Can we please stop talking about this, and get back to… you know…'

'No.'

'Why not?!'

'Because you made me think about the Weaselette. And nothing is a bigger turn off than the Weaselette. All that pale, freckly, ginger… It doesn't bear thinking about.' Harry crossed, sat down next to Draco on the sofa, who immediately put his legs across Harry's lap.

'Give me a foot rub.'

'I don't know how.'

'You get the foot, you rub it. Hence the reason it's called a foot rub. Do it for me Potter, and at the end I'll suggest a way out of the Weasley mess.' That was incentive enough. Harry gingerly removed Draco's show and sock, began to knead the foot.'

'So, Potter. I've been wondering for a while now. Does the Weasley- your male one- does he have freckles on his dick? Because, you know, that would imply he's been out in the sun, naked.'

'Draco!' Harry immediately let go of the foot. 'That's disgusting! Why the hell would you be thinking about that?' Draco kicked him.

'Rub. Because, I don't know. I have an over active imagination. Does he?'

'No. I don't think, anyway. I don't really get close enough to see.'

'You don't? I always figured you two were giving each other nightly blowjobs in the Gryffindor dorm. Engaging with threesomes with Longbottom.' Harry felt slightly sick.

'No! Hell, no!'

'Oh.' Draco stretched lazily, nudged Harry with his foot again. 'Don't tell Blaise that, I already owe him 18 galleons.'

'You had a bet with Zambini that Ron and I were involved?'

'I have a bet with Zambini about almost everything that goes on in Hogwarts. What else is there to spend money on here? Its quite strange, most of them I'll win, but any bets we place on you, he always manages to win. Annoying, too.' Harry felt very weird.

'You bet on me?'

'Yep. Currently, we have the Weasley bet- and like I said, if, for any reason, you find yourself engaging in friendly conversation with him don't bring it up. Also, how many detentions you get this year, how many times you'll nearly get expelled, whether you'll survive this year, whether your sleeping with the Weasley and Granger, whether your fucking McGonagall, and whether your actually Snapes sex slave. Actually, you'd better tell me I'm wrong about the last three, because if any one of them is true, you can get your hand off my foot right now.' Harry looked at Draco, face drawn.

'You bet on whether I'll survive the year?'

'Yeah.' Draco hesitated. 'Actually, that's the only bet Zambini ever loses. I always bet you'll have a near death experience, but survive. You're too pig-headed to die on us, Potter.'

'So you think I'll live?' there was another pause.

'Yes. Like I said, you're too stubborn to do anything else.'

" '_You might not even survive that long… you know, you never can tell..'_

Ginny's words echoed in his head. Abruptly, Harry bent down, captured Draco's lips, and kissed him, softer than they usually did. Draco moved his legs off Harry, and Harry rolled slightly, so he was lying on top of Draco. The blonde wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and the Gryffindor braced himself on his elbows so he didn't crush the smaller boy. Harry knows they don't kiss often, usually stick to blow or hand jobs, but this is what he wants, right now, and Draco certainly isn't offering any resistance. Almost hesitantly, Draco moves his hands to Harry's robes, starts to undo them. Harry lets the boy strip him to the waist, but when his hands go to his trousers, he stills them.

'Not now… I don't want to…' It's getting increasingly difficult to stop Draco before they end up doing more than Harry wants… not because Draco is pushing him, but because he wants it more and more each time. He doesn't, however, want to lose his virginity to someone he doesn't love.

'Ok.' Draco pushes him away slightly again. 'Then stop there.'

'We can just…' Harry smiles hopefully, but Draco sighs.

'No, Potter, we can't "just" anything.' He looks pointedly down at his tented robes. 'I've told you before Potter, we can't "just" after you've said stop, because otherwise I'll go further than you want to.' Harry grins.

'Bless. You want to protect my virtue.' Draco jabs him in the ribs for that.

'Fuck your virtue. I want to protect myself from the screaming fan girls who will be after my blood if I de-flower their precious hero.' Harry just keeps grinning, and gets off of Draco, sitting back up on the couch.

'So, then, Einstein. What's your brilliant plan for getting Ginny off my back?'

'Who the fuck is Einstein? Never mind. My plans brilliance is in its simplicity. You know Loony Lovegood, right?'

'Yeah…' says Harry, wearily. In his experience, anything that starts with Luna is not simple.

'She's friends with Ginny. So, I ask her to tell Ginny to break up with you. Easy peasy.'

''Why would Ginny listen to her? For that matter, why would Luna listen to you?'

'Mini-Weasel will listen to Lovegood because she is a stupid twat who can be manipulated by anyone who knows which buttons to push- stop making that huffing noise- and Loony will listen to me because I will ask her as a friendly favour.'

'Why would Luna do you a friendly favour? And stop insulting Ginny.'

'You know I'm right. And because Loony and I are… friends, I supposed.' Harrys jaw dropped.

'You…and Luna? Friends?'

'Why the hell are you so surprised? I thought you liked Lovegood.'

'I'm surprised she likes you!'

'Why is that so odd? You like me, and we're less alike than Lovegood and I.'

Harry fell silent. He did like Draco. That was weird.

'I always thought you went for saner friends.'

'I'm friends with you, aren't I? And who could be insaner than you? Anyway, Lovegood is ok. Just has a really big imagination. Everyone has flaws.'

'Even you?' Harry teased.

'No. I'm perfect.' Draco stretched his legs back across Harrys lap. 'Rub again. You weren't awful at that, you know.'

'Wow, thanks. Don't over do it on the compliments, Malfoy.' Draco smirked.

'Don't worry, I won't. That's the last one you're getting for a while.' Harry just rolled his eyes.

'So, what made you say I like you?' he questioned, massaging Draco's left foot.

'Potter, you're always here when I am, you don't hesitate to get on your knees for me now, and you confided in me tonight with out too much prompting on my part.'

'Yeah, but…' Harry hesitated, not wanting to end this peace between them. 'You always come here in the evenings. You get down for me with minimal whining, and you talk to me, too.' Draco went very still under Harrys hands, and he thought he'd pushed it too far.

'I suppose… you're tolerable, Potter.' The Slytherin muttered, after what seemed like an age. 'I'm not saying we're exclusive, or anything, and I'm certainly not saying that if a better offer came along, I wouldn't leap for it- but I wont deny that I am disinclined to bring an end to our current situation.'

'So, in regular peoples terms…' Draco sighed.

'I suppose you could say I like you.'

**No smut today. Sorry. **


	8. In which Draco is devious

**Hi :) I know its been ages, but real life sucks, frankly- I won't bore you with details. There are loads of POV changes today, but I don't think its hard to keep track. I don't own anything, especially Harry Potter.**

**Thank you reviewing people, and thank you my lovely beta's, winterpoem and rowanxxx**

**On with the show!**

'Loony.'

'Hello, Draco.'

'I need a favor.' She looks politely puzzled. It's not often I ask things of people- demand, certainly, I'm always demanding things- but asking nicely for help? Not such a common occurrence.

'What?'

'Potter is going out with the Weasley girl. Break them up.' She blinks at me with her big bug eyes, and sits down. Despite the fact that the stone floor must be freezing this time of morning. Despite the fact that in the library, she could easily get trodden on. Despite the fact that there is a perfectly good chair next to her. I frown, and daintily drop to the floor beside her. I am possibly the only boy at Hogwarts who can do something daintily without looking like the flaming ponce I am.

'Why, Draco? Ginny really likes him.'

'Get real, Lovegood. The Weaselette really likes his fame and money. She couldn't care less about the actual boy.'

'Why do you care?'

'I don't.'

'No, why do you care about why Ginny likes Harry?' I fucking hate Luna.

'Because then they'll both be miserable. And I'll be happy.' She cocks her head to one side.

'I don't want to help you make my friends unhappy.'

'They'll both get over it. Come on, Lovegood.'

'Not without a proper reason.'

'For fucks sake! You believe in stuff without proper reasons all the time!'

'Just because I haven't seen one doesn't make it improper.'

'I'm not getting into an argument about this with you now. Just break them up for me, ok?'

'No.'

'_Luna_…' Her head shifts to the other side. Me calling her by her given name is about as common as the Mudblood failing a test.

'Draco, if you've been reduced to asking someone for help, it's obviously important to you. So tell me… why?' I'm not answering her. She keeps staring at me, and with her wide blue eyes, I can certainly see why someone else would cave in, and start talking. However, I come from a family where mind games are as common as board games. I wouldn't have survived in my house if I wasn't good at dealing with situations like this.

So I sit, and stare back at her. The silence is heavy, and I know she's waiting for me, and is patient enough to wait for hours. I'm rarely patient, but during battles-of-will like these, there's no one in Hogwarts better. She breaks the silence sooner than I expected.

'If it helps, I already know.'

'Excuse me?'

'I already know what's going on between you and Harry.' My blood runs cold. She can't know. No one can know.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' My voice is colder than it usually is, but at least it's not hoarse; it should be, since my mouth has dried up.

'You and Harry. You're sleeping together, aren't you?' For the second time in as many minutes, I'm grateful I'm a Malfoy. I feel like hyper ventilating, but all I do is sneer.

'You're insane.' I get up, am careful not to glare- that would make it too obvious. I look down at her disdainfully. 'I always knew you were weird, Lovegood, but this is fucked, even for you.' Brushing down my robe, I glance at her again. 'Thank you for your help and insight.' I say, as sarcastically as I can manage. 'You've been invaluable.' I turn, stride off, hating that I feel so sick, and hating that she's looking at me with pity.

--Slight scene change, same POV--

It's ridiculous. The merest suggestion of being found out, and I'm throwing up in the bathroom like some homesick first year. The fact that all I want to do is go to Potter for comfort only makes me feel worse. Merlin, I am growing attached to him. Wouldn't ever admit it to his face, obviously, but I can- just about- admit it to myself. Which only makes me more determined to make him finish with the Weaselette. I spell my breath, making sure there's no way to tell I was sick. Sickness is weakness. As is wanting Gryffindors. I'm so screwed. No. Calm down. I can deal with this, I'm a Slytherin. Right, I've got no idea why I thought actually asking for help like some stupid Hufflepuff would work… I should know better. I'm going to do this the proper way, now. I need to find Blaise.

-- Change of scene again, but still from Draco's POV--

'Zambini.' He looked up from his potions essay, smiles slightly. However, we're in the common room, so he's careful in his speech.

'Malfoy.' He inclines his head slightly. I pull up the chair opposite him, lean in.

'Blaise… I've got a proposition for you.' Hoping the use of his given name will butter him up. No use, his eyes just narrow slightly.

'Go on.'

'Potter and his Weasel.'

'Oh?'

'I want them broken up.'

'Why?'

'Because I keep finding them, and its making me feel sick.' He grins; we had the same problem last year, when Millicent Bulstrode actually got a boyfriend.

'Are we setting Crabbe and Goyle on one of them?' I tut.

'Really, Zambini, you're supposed to be clever. Setting the boys of Hogwarts Golden Couple will do nothing but get them detention. Come on, you can figure it out.' He rolls his eyes.

'You, Draco, are a drama queen.'

'Sticks and stones may break my bones-'I begin primly

'But words will kill me, when they're accompanied by a wand.'

'Blaise, concentrate, please. I want Potter and Weaselette broken up. I came to you, of all people for help with this. Now why do you suppose I did that, rather than go to say, Pansy? What special-'I flick my eyes up and down him- well, what I can see over the table anyway. '-talents do you have, that I'm unlikely to be able to get from anyone else.' I eyeball him meaningfully, and I can tell from his broad smile he understands perfectly.

'Potter or Weasley?' I am not glaring at him because I can't stand the thought of him and Potter together. I am glaring because it's a stupid question, and I despise stupidity.

'Weasley, obviously. I wouldn't wish Potter on anyone.' He leans back in his chair slightly, strokes his chin with the end of his quill.

'Oh, I don't know. For a Gryffindor, Potters pretty hot, don't you think?'

'_No_.' I hiss, and dammit, I am jealous. So what? Malfoys are possessive. Blaise just laughed.

'If you insist. Anyway, I'll be with her in two days, in the corridor outside Gryffindor. I trust you can get him there' I raise my eyebrows.

'Two days? She's a Gryffindor, Zambini, not one of us. She'll be loyal.' He just smirks, and I have an epiphany: Its down-right infuriating to be smirked at all the time- I'm clearly under-using this tool.

'Trust me, Draco. She'll be there.' I look at Blaise's arrogant smirk, and return it. Why the fuck did I ever bother with Luna in the first place?

-- POV Change--

'Weasley.' A warm voice says. Ginny looks up, to see Blaise Zambini, a Slytherin boy, lounging against a wall, looking every bit a model. She doesn't really know him, only that he's one of Malfoys friends. And that he's looking her up and down.

'What a surprise, to find you here.' He continues, in that warm, rich tone. Ginny shakes off the shiver that runs down her spine, and glares at him.

'What are you doing around here?' He smirks, but it's filled more with amusement than anything else. Her mouth goes dry as he pushes off the wall, the action causing his robes to tighten momentarily over the arms, showing off his muscles.

'Maybe I'm waiting for someone… maybe I'm looking for someone.' He looks her up and down again, slowly this time, and, even though she's fully dressed, in her robes, she feels exposed.

'Ha-have you been waiting long?' She manages. He laughs at that, low and full.

'Oh, long enough.' And his voice is practically a purr. 'I think I can go back satisfied now, though.' He smiles, and turns to walk off, leaving her almost breathless. Halfway down the corridor, he stops, and turns back, like he knew she'd be there.

'Weasley? I'll probably be waiting here again tomorrow.' She would swear he winked at her, before sauntering off.

-- Change--

'That was quick.' Blaise laughs.

'Of course. She's _easy_, Draco.'

-- Change. Bet you're enjoying them all :)--

'Evening, again, Weasley.' Ginny grins, and flicks her hair back. Tonight, she's prepared.

'Blaise Zambini,' Ok, so its not the most interesting opening line in the world, but the boys she's been with before… well, none of them have been quite as sophisticated as Zambini-_Blaise-_ is. 'Waiting for your friend again?'

'Not a friend, Weasley… just someone I wanted to see.'

'Right.' She clears her throat. What is it about this boy that makes her so uneasy? 'Do you think you'll be waiting long?' Blaise chuckles, his voice quiet and deep, and to Ginny's shame her legs tremble. He moves closer to her, directly opposite.

'I think they've just arrived.'

--

'Come on Potter, I'll walk you back to your common room.'

'What? You never walk me back. Anyway, can't we just stay here a little longer?' I glare at him. Merlin, he's getting demanding.

'No. I want to get back to my Slytherins.' I lie, easily.

'So I'll stay here. You go ahead.'

'For goodness sake, Potter, I want to walk you back. Now get your lazy arse up before I get some help dragging you back. And I really don't think you want Crabbe and Goyle seeing you with your trousers round your ankles.' He glares back at me, but there's not much heat in it. Although we argue as much in public as ever, we rarely argue when we're in our Room. He hauls himself to his feet, yanks up his trousers.

'Why are you walking me back again?'

'Because you can barely take three steps without being hexed by some evil wizard. And so I'm going to protect you.' I can't believe I just said that. Oh well, any means to an end. Harry beams.

'You want to look after me.'

'No, you cretin. I want to protect my investment. I have a good reason to want you alive, remember?' I blatantly stare at his crotch. Potter colors. He always goes red at innuendo; though you'd think he'd be used to it by now. He holds out his hand to mine, and I take it, almost without thinking.

Harry enjoyed this. Granted, he'd enjoy being back in the Room with Draco more, but walking along the corridors with him wasn't so bad. If Draco hadn't insisted on being under the Invisibility Cloak –'_You never know who's watching, Potter.'- _it'd be perfect. As it was it was pretty darn close; especially since Malfoy had yet to let go of his hand.  
Until, of course, they rounded the last corridor, and Ginny came in to view. She was kneeling before someone, who looked suspiciously like Blaise Zambini. Sucking him off. Zambini looked up, sharply. He smirked at Harry. Ginny, noticing the slight change of atmosphere pulled off turning; eyes wide meeting Harry's startled face. Draco squeezed his hand, so gently that Harry wasn't sure that it was real before letting go- and Harry was _furious_. Because despite the fact that he'd been cheating on Ginny for months, and despite him not wanting her, all he could think of was that he had almost loved Ginny. That Zambini was with her, and that Zambini had been with Draco, too. That everyone he liked clearly preferred the dark haired Slytherin to him. And so when he raced over to them, Ginny just scrambling out the way in time, he didn't think twice before punching Zambini in the face.  
--

'Holy _fuck_, Draco!'  
'Shut up. How was I supposed to know he'd get violent?'  
'Like he hasn't hit you often enough over the years.'  
'Then you should have realized, shouldn't you?'  
'This is what I get for doing you a favour.'  
'You got a blow-job, didn't you?'  
'She didn't even finish it.'  
'Boo-hoo. Quit whining.'

It's the next day before I see Harry. The Weaselette stopped the fight, begging and crying like the pathetic bitch she is. How dare she hurt Potter like that? I'm the only one allowed to fuck him over. Fuck the fact that I helped orchestrate the entire thing, she shouldn't have been that much of a whore. Useless tart. Blaise is pretty pissed with me, but I healed his nose, so he'll get over it soon. I go to the Room of Requirement as usual, but tonight, I'm almost sure he won't turn up. The whole school has been talking about the dramatic break up. From what I've seen, the Weasel and the Mudblood have unfortunately realized they've been neglecting him, and have started smothering him in affection again.  
So I'm actually surprised when he does walk through the door; with a face like thunder.  
'Evening, Potter. Didn't expect you here tonight.'  
'You still came though, didn't you.' He growls, and there's an accusation in his voice.  
'Would you rather I didn't?' He just glares at me.  
'No.' I roll my eyes.  
'I see your temper hasn't improved since last night.' I watch him carefully, see the anger spark up again in his eyes. 'Are you ok.'  
'Yes.' He bites out, and I nearly roll my eyes again. 'Only…it's awfully convenient, isn't it?'  
'I've got no idea what you mean.' I continue, idly examining my nails.  
'Just as we are trying to look for a way to break up Ginny and I, she's found with Blaise. One of your best friends.'  
'It is an incredible coincidence. Even more lucky that the Weasel can't possible blame you for this.' I don't like the way he's narrowing his eyes at me.  
'Did you tell Blaise to seduce her?'  
'No.'  
'Honestly?'  
'Honestly, Potter.' I asked him to.  
'So why don't I believe you?'  
'Because you're paranoid?'  
'Actually, I think I don't believe you because they were near the Gryffindor tower.'  
'They had to meet somewhere.'  
'Yeah, but we found them near the tower.'  
'And?'  
'And you insisted on my returning to the tower at that time. You came with me.'  
'And?'  
'And, Draco, you never go any where near the tower! You hate it up there- always saying that you can feel the stupidity seeping in to you.' Damn. We've clearly been spending too much time together.  
'How angry would you be if- and I'm not saying I have, mind you- engineered the entire thing?'  
'DRACO!'  
'I said if!'  
'What- I… how the fuck, Draco? You… you manipulated them! And me! You talked Blaise into seducing Ginny, you forced her to be unfaithful-'  
'Oh, get down off the fucking pedestal Potter. Don't you dare act so outraged. Blaise got a blow job out of the deal, and thinks he's ruined your life, so he's happy, and no one forced your Weaselette to be unfaithful! Zambini didn't grab her head and shove it on his dick. He just made it clear he was interested. All I asked him to do was kiss her, the blow job was her idea. And don't you act like I've tarnished her purity or some such shit by doing this- you've been fucking around with me behind her back all year!'  
'It's not the same, Draco! You can't just mess with people like that, you-'  
'Oh, fuck right off, Potter. I did you a fucking favour. You wanted to break up with her, you wanted not to fall out with Ron about it, you didn't want to look like the bad guy. This was the only way to do it all, you should be thanking me. You ungrateful shit.'

Harry gaped at Draco's back, as the boy stalked off and out of the Room. He actually thought he had done him a favour? Honestly? People would ask why they had broken up, and Harry would have to tell them- and then what would happen to Ginny? He didn't like her, certainly didn't want her, but he also didn't want to hurt the Weasley family in any way… and Ginny being called a slut, and a whore, would certainly do that.


	9. In which the boys kiss and make up

**Hi! How was everyones Christmas?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you to rowanxxx and winterpoem, as always :) **

'You can't not talk to him forever, Draco.'

'Who?' Pansy leans in slightly; frowning at me.

'Your mystery lover. The one who you spent every evening with; and then suddenly it stopped.'

'It wasn't every evening.' Stupid girl. It was five days out of every week; at most. Well possibly six on special occasions.

'What ever, Draco. The point is it's making you miserable, and you hate being miserable. So go on talk to him. Or go fuck someone else. What ever makes you happy, darling.' I hate her

mother-hen moods. It's unnatural for Slytherins to be so caring.

'Sitting here alone makes me happy. So fuck off.' I can see the corners of her mouth tightening slightly.

'Don't be so ridiculous, Draco. It's a tiny school. You cannot avoid him forever.'

'Fucking well can.'

'You do not want to piss me off, Draco.' The warning in her voice is clear. I try to forget the fact that Pansy knows just as many nasty hexes as I do.

'Fucking well do.' I know I'm pushing her away, but then maybe I'll get some privacy. For Merlin's sake can't a boy nurse a broken heart in peace?

Pansy shrieks and jumps back as I sit bolt upright.

'What's wrong?' I stare at her blankly. 'Draco, you're creeping me out. What's wrong?'

'A broken heart, Pans.' I can't believe I've been so stupid. 'A broken fucking heart!'

'Draco, what do you mean? Whose heart?' I laugh bitterly.

'Mine, obviously. All those warnings I gave him, I should have wasted my fucking breath.' Her hand reaches out, she holds my arm gently.

'Who, Draco, darling? Who's broken your heart?'

'No one.' My hand drags through my hair absently. 'No one yet, I'm ok, I'm still me. But-'I turn to her, my mind flying from thought to thought. 'But if I'm like this now, when we're like this, then love can't be far off, right?'

'Draco,' she says helplessly, 'I don't know what you're talking about. Or, to be honest, who you're on about'

'No; listen.' I sit down again; clasping both her hands in mine. It's imperative that she understands this, and then maybe she can make me understand. 'You've seen me fall out with people after random hook-ups, yes? Am I acting like I've just argued with a fuck-toy to you?'

'No.' She's still a little shaken from my outburst, but on this she's firm. 'You never get this upset unless you've fallen out with me or Blaise.'

'Yeah. My best friends. People I care about.' I stand up again, though not so fast this time. 'Pans, thanks.'

'My pleasure. Does this mean you're going to stop acting like such a mardy bum?'

'No.' I grin as I kiss her on the cheek, and grab my cloak. 'I'm always moody. I might be in a slightly better mood later though… who knows?' I blow her another kiss as I run out the doorway.

Now, where's my Gryffindor?

**--POV SWAP--  
**

Harry was not moping. He was not pining. And under no circumstances was he missing Draco Malfoy. He was still furious at the little git for shamelessly manipulating people. Sigh. Hermione and Ron had said that he was back to normal, hadn't they? They'd said that they were relieved that he was spending evenings in the common room again; rather than slipping off to god-knows-where. Ok, so Neville had said that he was a little quiet of late, but that was to be expected, right? After all, he'd just officially broken up with his girl friend. The fact that he and Draco haven't spoken in almost a week has nothing to do with anything. And the fact that he's sitting out here in the dark ,on the Quidditch pitch is irrelevant too. The same place he sat after he first realized that he and Ginny shouldn't be together, and the same place he sat when he and Draco first really talked has absolutely nothing to do with the blonde at all. He just feels like being alone. In the cold, winter evening. He liked being there. Even if it was wet.

'Potter!' The distinctive cry jolts Harry out of his increasingly melancholy thoughts.

'Wha - Malfoy!'

'Yeah.' Draco runs up towards him, then stops abruptly, a few yards away. 'Potter, I need to talk to you. I want to-'

'Apologies?' The words are out of Harry's mouth before he can stop them, brimming with hope.

'No. Hell no!' And it takes Harry a few seconds to work out why, exactly, he's not supposed to laugh at the affronted tone. 'I won't apologies for doing something you wanted me to do.'

'What do you want, then?'

'I want-' Draco breaks off again, looking confused, and it is not the most endearing expression Harry has ever seen. Not at all. 'I'm not sure what I want, actually. I hadn't quite thought out the end of that sentence. That's unusual enough in its self, of course, I never speak without planning, but what's even stranger is for me, not to know exactly what I want.'

'You're rambling.' Harry tries to keep his voice impassive, but he's not completely sure he has succeeded.

'I know that, but its relevant rambling. That's my point. I've always known what I want with regards to you, Potter, whether it be to beat you up, beat you, or to beat you off.' Harry winces, but Draco ploughs on. 'Only, now I want something with you that's not us not talking, but I'm not sure what exactly the alternative is. Because it isn't just fuck buddies, that's not working out for me as well as I would have hoped.' Something forms in Harry's throat, but he doesn't have time to try and understand before Draco steams on. 'And I was in such a hurry to tell you that I don't know what I want, that I didn't even plan what I was going to say to make myself understood. That's how much you've messed me up.' He looks at Harry, almost angrily, daring the Gryffindor to find fault with his explanation. Harry, weary under a barrage of words, sat down. Above him, Draco sighed. Pointing his wand at the ground, he muttered a drying charm, and a warming one, and sat down next to him.

'So.' Harry tried to remember exactly what Draco had said. 'What you're basically trying to say- in you're weird, round-a-bout, rambling way- is that you miss me.'

'Mmm.' Harry is sure that that was a yes "mmm," the kind Draco uses when he doesn't want to actually affirm anything for definite, but still needs to convey agreement.

'And, besides that, you're saying that the 'no-strings attached' stuff isn't working out for you because…?'

'Because 'no strings attached' implies a total lack of emotion besides lust- if one can even qualify lust as an emotion, which I doubt, frankly, as-'

'Draco.' Harry interjected with remarkable patience. 'You like me. That isn't news, we discussed that a while ago, remember?'

'Yes, yes, I remember.' Snapped Draco testily, with considerably less patience. 'I mean I like you considerably more than I may have mentioned at the time. For goodness sake, Potter, I like Daphne Greengrass, but I don't start rambling incoherently when I upset her.'

'You lo-'

'Don't say love!' Draco's voice was suddenly harsh, as opposed to the petulant tone he had been using earlier. 'I thought that, for a second, earlier, and it gave me the fright of my life. Not love. I care, that's all. Quite a lot, in fact. And I care enough to want to return to what ever we had before the Blaise debacle.' He gestures helplessly for a second, and Harry fills in for him.

'Friends. Good ones.' The hesitation is long enough to start Harry worrying again.

'Friends, I believed we agreed on before too. It's more than that- on my part at least.'

'Oh, for goodness sake.' Harry struggled to reign in his temper. A 'sorry' would have done, but instead, they got this giant production. 'Does it really matter?'

'Maybe not to you, Potter! You're used to just…feeling. I don't do unrestrained emotion; these things need to be carefully categorized and analysed.' Even in the darkness, Harry could see the intense frustration on Draco's face. Relenting, he moved his hand to cover Draco's.

'Then we'll say we're more than friends, but not in love. Specific enough for you?'

'It'll do.' Draco smiled, almost hesitantly at Harry. 'I believe, Potter, that the custom is to now kiss.' Harry grinned, and leaned in towards Draco. To his surprise, the blonde relaxed underneath his mouth and, for once, let Harry take control. He leaned Draco back, till they were lying down. Their tongues were almost exploring, the way they were when they first began this. Almost as though the inside of the others mouth would have changed in a week. The kiss was sweet, and gentle, and for once, Draco wasn't leading, wasn't controlling the pace of it, or the intensity. It was, Harry realized, with no little astonishment, Draco's way of apologizing. His way of showing Harry the words he refused to say.

'Potter,' Draco pulled away slightly, though still close enough to rest their foreheads together, still letting their breath mingle. 'Come to our Room. Let me sleep there with you tonight.' Harry's mouth went dry- though from fear or arousal, he couldn't tell.

'I can't-'

'I know.' Draco interrupted again. 'Not like that. Just… be with me tonight. We don't even have to kiss, if you don't want to.'

'I'm defiantly not coming, if there's no more kissing.' Harry cracked a grin. 'Ok.'

**--POV SWAP--**

The Room was similar to how it always is, but with the addition of a giant bed. Grinning, Harry led me to it, lying down so that I can straddle him. He reaches for me but I pin his arms above his head, before leaning down and kissing him on the nose.

'What are you doing? You promised kissing, remember?' Smirking, I peck him chastely on the lips.

'I do, and tonight, I promise Potter, there will be too much kissing for you to cope with.' He raises an eyebrow.

'Real scary, Malfoy.' He teases. I hate being teased. Well, Potter, you've bought this on yourself. I lean close to his ear, lick the outer shell before whispering to him.

'And I'm going to make you come without touching your cock at all.' Just the words make him shift beneath me, and I can feel him hardening already, at just the promise of what's to come.

I kiss his forehead first, move down and do his nose again. When I trail my lips over his, too lightly to really be considered a kiss, I can hear his breath coming in pants, before I've even gotten started. I nip his chin, biting it lightly, and repeat the movement along his jaw line. I quite like Potters jaw, actually, I can just feel a light stubble under my lips where he hasn't shaved. Once I've moved down to kiss at his neck, it's quite a while before I can move away again. Before, I've always been careful not to mark him in ways that people will notice, but tonight, I can't bring myself to stop. It'll be ok, I've become more than proficient with Glamours. But even if I wasn't… well, not even Potter could convince me to move from here.

'Planning to spend all evening there? And I actually believed what you said about coming for a second.' His voice is cracking and faltering, but still containing enough of a taunt to persuade me to move on.

'You wish, Potter. I told you, you'll be begging for me soon enough.' I move, kissing down to his collar bone, then the little indent in the middle of his neck. From there, a path to the side of his neck, and on to his shoulder.

'Draco…' Potter moans beneath me. I maneuver his arms, so that they are at right angles to his body. Keeping tight hold of his wrists, I start to kiss and lick the paler skin on the underside of his biceps.

It tastes different to the rest of him, lighter and less salty. I don't think I've ever kissed anyone here before, I never realized that the lack of sun would make it taste different. I'm spending too long here, too, but the differences fascinate me. However, a groan from underneath me lets me know that Harry is already close. I'll need to move on if I'm going to finish this tour of his body.

I briefly pause to lick the crook of his arm, trail my lips down and kiss the inside of his wrist, and the palm of his hand. Potter lets out a muted scream of frustration when I repeat the entire thing on the other side. He bucks up his hips underneath me, trying, I assume, to get some friction.

Shame for him I've been doing this a lot longer.

'Down boy.' I smirk, lifting my hips the same time he does. 'Play nice, or I'll stop.'

'Bastard.'

'Last warning.' He moans again, but lies still. I move to a nipple this time, let my breath ghost over it, so I can watch how the skin reacts. Fuck, this is turning me on too. I tease each nipple some more, circling it with my tongue, and dragging out the actual kissing for as long as I can bear to. That's all he needs, some slight nipple-sucking, and he's coming hard, streams of it hitting both of us in the chest. Satisfied, I lean back on my haunches, and wrap a hard around my own weeping erection. Potter was lying back in post-orgasmic bliss, but as soon as he hears my moans, his eyes snap open. He reaches a hand towards me, but I bat it away.

'No need.' I gasp. 'I'm too- too close.'

'Good. Because I'm really too happy to be any good to you now.' He grins lazily.

And damn me if it isn't the sight of his stupid smile that tips me over the edge.

--POV SWAP--

As soon as Draco had cleaned up, Harry pulled him down, wriggling until the duvet covered them both. Unable to wipe the grin off his face, he kissed the nearest part of Draco –his cheek- and murmured a 'goodnight' against the skin there. He would have fallen asleep right then, if Draco hadn't decided that it was a good time to jab him in the ribs, with a pointy, hard finger.

'Oi!' Draco just huffed. 'Quit that!'

'Aren't you forgetting something?'

'Uhh... ' Draco sighed again, rather melodramatically, Harry thought, and rolled over, so that his back was pressed against Harry's side.

'Hey! Don't just turn on me like that. What have I done now?'

'Potter. Are you so incredibly socially challenged that you have not yet heard of spooning?' Harry blinked. 'Look. Just wrap your arms around me. It's not hard.'

'You want to cuddle?' Harry asked, amazed.

'Of course not! Spooning, not cuddling.' Harry grinned again, and wrapped his arms tightly around the lithe blonde.

'Sure, Draco. Just spooning.'

**Bless, they're happy, for once. It won't last long ;) **


	10. In which Harry finds out

**Hey. I know its been ages- sorry :) **

**Thanks to my beta's, as always! **

**Yes. I don't own Harry Potter, or anything to do with Harry Potter. **

When Harry woke, opening his eyes and getting up was the last thing he wanted to do. Draco lay in his arms, and Harry could just feel the boy's blonde hair tickling his nose. He was sure he could feel the sun on him too, though Harry couldn't quite figure out where from- as far as he could remember, there were no windows.

'What are you thinking about now, Potter?' Draco's voice was lazy, sleepy.

'Whether or not I can feel the sun. Did I wake you?'

'No.' They lapsed into an easy silence again, and Harry's hand drifted up to stroke Draco's hair.

'I don't think you can feel the sun. Why don't you just look?'

'Because if I open my eyes, I have to wake up properly.' Harry explained, 'and if I wake up, I have to get up.'

'Ah.' said Draco, and although he was acting like Harry made sense, Harry could hear the teasing note in his voice. 'And why, Potter, are you thinking about mundane things like sunlight, when you're in bed with me? Don't you have more important things to consider?'

Harry deliberately kept his eyes shut, and grinned cockily. 'What else do I have to entertain me?' Draco squawked indignantly, in a way Harry was sure he wouldn't have if he had been a bit more awake. Throwing the covers off, the blonde straddled Hurry's legs again. That's when Harry opened his eyes.

It took him a few minutes to see it. It wasn't until Draco had leaned forwards to plant a kiss on his forehead did the Mark catch his eye. And it wasn't until Draco followed the direction of his gaze, and covered his forearm with a quickly paling, slightly shaking hand did it really register with Harry what the symbol meant.

When he did, he kicked Draco off him, sending the boy tumbling to the floor.

'Get out.'

'Potter, you had to have known. You must have.' Draco's voice sounded suspiciously like pleading.

'Get out.' Harry wasn't sure how long he could keep his hands off Draco's neck, or how long he could resist hitting him with every curse he knew.

'Harry…'

Harry saw red. 'You've got no right to call me that, you murderous, cowardly scum! Get the fuck away from me, you evil, foul, bastard!'

And even through his rage, Harry was startled at the transformation on Malfoy's face. It was visibly shutting down. He watched the forehead smooth, the mouth straighten into a hard line; and the cool shutters come down over his eyes. It was only when all emotion was wiped from Malfoy's face did Harry realize how much the Slytherin had been showing him, how vulnerable and exposed he had become around Harry. And that just made him angrier.

He left the room without looking at Malfoy again.

-- **Swap **--

Pansy picked up the note that had just landed in front of her. Scanning it, she touched Blaise lightly on the arm.

'Astronomy tower, please.

D.'

'His father?' Blaise asked, as soon as he had read it.

'I don't know- there was nothing in the Prophet, was there?'

'No, I don't think so.'

Pansy stood up, brisk and efficient. 'Right. I'll get the chocolate, you get the Firewhisky.'

'At this time of morning?'

Tutting, Pansy tapped the last word impatiently with her finger. Blaise frowned.

'Right. Lots of Firewhiskey.'

-- **Swap **--

Harry stormed into the great hall, intending to head straight for McGonagall. He had already tried Dumbledore's office, but he hadn't been able to guess the password. McGonagall was the next best thing.

Just as he was about to open the doors, they were thrown open from inside, and knocked him back onto the floor. Parkinson and Zabini rushed out. They both stepped over him, without a glance.

_They were Death Eaters too. _

The thought hit Harry as soon as he saw them. He knew they must be rushing to Malfoy, and why would they, unless they had something to hide as well? He was clearly going to warn them that Harry was on their trail.

He couldn't let them go.

'Zabini!' he bellowed. The older boy didn't even turn around, but Parkinson stopped in her tracks.

'Potter, have you seen Malfoy this morning?'

Hurry's blood ran cold. He was right. Malfoy had been trying to warn them.

'Yeah.'

Zabini turned to him at that. 'What did you do to him?'

Harry glared. 'Nothing he hasn't done to me.'

'Excuse us for not being overly sympathetic. You're not the one in the Astronomy tower.'

He blinked away the image behind his eyes, the one of the last time he'd seen Malfoy in the tower. 'If he's planning to jump, do the world a favor, and don't talk him out of it.'

Zabini started towards him, but before Harry could start swinging, Parkinson put her hands on the darker boys arm.

'Don't. We don't have time.'

Zabini's eyes burned into Harry like hot coals.

Harry could remember the last time he punched Zabini, and how good it would feel to do it again. Zabini broke the gaze though, and looked at the walls.

'The chocolate is in my room. I'll get that.'

'Sure.' Harry jeered. 'Give the Death Eater scum a treat.'

Pansy slapped him.

Harry pulled out his wand, only to be faced with the end of Zabini's, his hand steady.

'Don't.' He spoke evenly. 'I'm a year older than you, Potter, and I know more curses.'

'Sure.' Harry sneered. 'Mainly dark ones, right?' There was a little voice in his head telling him that taunting Death Eaters, even junior ones, had never ended well for him, but he couldn't quite make himself shut up. If he had to be angry like this, they did too.

'I'm not,' Zabini pushed his face close to his, and snarled, 'a Death Eater.' He was jerked away from Harry suddenly by Parkinson.

'Blaise. We're getting an audience.' Both boys blinked, saw Ron and Hermione standing stock still behind Harry.

Pansy turned to walk off, and Zabini followed for a few strides. Then, he turned to Harry again, with the cocky smirk back in place.

'Hey, Weasley. Say hi to your sister for me.' He strode off before Ron could respond.

-- **Swap **--

The two Slytherins made their way straight to the Tower, not bothering to stop for supplies. There were more important things to think about.

'Draco!'

They both flew to the boy; sitting huddled on the window sill, face shining. Pansy marched straight over, hauled him on to his feet by his collar.

'We ran in to Potter on the stairs,' she began, her voice deceptively calm. 'He seemed to be under the impression you were a Death Eater. Obviously,' and here she fixed him with her most piercing gaze, 'we know that's not true. Because you wouldn't keep something so important from us.'

Draco dropped his gaze, and rolled up his shirt sleeve, slowly. Pansy flinched.

'You idiot.' She breathed. 'You never told us.'

Draco sat back on the window sill heavily. 'How could I?' he murmured, head in hands. 'You'd told me you were going to refuse the Mark. You'd think I was betraying you.'

'Have you?' Blaise's voice cut sharply across the room. Draco's head shot up.

'No!'

'We've got a right to ask.' He snapped curtly. 'If you don't trust us not to turn you in to Dumbledore-'

'I didn't want you to hate me!' Draco snapped back. 'I didn't want you thinking that I'd tell the Dark Lord where your loyalties lie! I didn't want you thinking that I was weaker than you for accepting something you both plan to refuse!'

'So you hid it from us. How long, Draco? How long have you been performing spells on yourself, putting Glamour's on your arm to hide it from us?'

Again, Draco looked away. 'Since summer.'

'We can argue later.' Pansy suddenly interjected. 'We need to talk about Potter first.'

Draco exhaled. 'He won't go to Dumbledore.'

'Of course he will.' Blaise snarled.

'He won't. Trust-'

'If you were about to ask us to _trust_ you-'

'Stop it!' Pansy shrieked, and stamped her foot. It was, Draco remembered dully, a habit she had been trying to break for years, but had never quite managed it. 'How can you be so sure he's not turning you in to Dumbledore right now?'

'I just know-'

'Draco.' Blaise interrupted this time, his voice low. 'If you've been keeping _it_ covered, how did Potter find out?'

Draco looked at the floor. 'Caught on, have you? Took you long enough.'

'You absolute fucking idiot,' breathed Blaise.

Pansy frowned, looked from Blaise to Draco and back again. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

'Merlin, Draco! You didn't…' She trailed off at the end.

'You are so fucking stupid, Draco! God damn it, the minute you get the Dark Mark, you leap in to bed with the one boy whose been practically bred to take people like you down! What the fuck were you thinking?!'

'We are not fucking! We're just fooling around, that's all!'

'For how long?'

'I-'

'For how long, Draco?' Blaise bellowed.

'I don't know! Since the first Quidditch match of the year. About that long, I guess.'

'You've been with him since then and haven't fucked him?' Blaise said in disbelief. Pansy, however, gasped.

'He's the one you're half in love with!'

'I am not-'

'You've been with him for about two months, and you haven't fucked him. He's the one you keep moping over!'

'I don't-'

'I can't deal with you any more.' Blaise snarled. 'You've got a death wish. Potters lot will be hunting you because you're a Death Eater, and you're _new_ friends will be trying to kill you because you're in love with the fucking Chosen One. I'm not getting any more involved with this than I have to be.' He drew a deep breath. 'I won't tell anyone your secrets, Draco- but I'll bet you the entire castle knows by lunchtime.' He left without another word.

-- **Swap **--

Blaise found Potter just in time. After Harry had managed to calm Ron down, he had rushed straight off to find McGonagall. However, by this time, she had left the hall, and he had run up to her office, to find her. It was only as he arrived he realized that she was teaching. This realization had been followed by a mad dash back across the castle, to have another attempt at getting in to Dumbledore's office, where, as he was about to knock, he had hesitated. Blaise found him during this moment of doubt, a still bemused Hermione and Ron in tow.

'Don't, Potter.'

Harry stopped, and glared at Zabini. 'Come to plead for you and your friends?'

'I'm not one of them.' Harry snorted, and Blaise narrowed his eyes. He moved in to Harry, blocking the other two Gryffindors from seeing, before rolling up his sleeve. Harry crossed his arm.

'Fine. Don't try to tell me Malfoy isn't.'

'I wasn't going to.' Blaise said coldly.

'Then why are you here?' Harry demanded. Blaise sniffed.

'Potter, I know about the two of you. If he ever meant anything to you, do this favor for me. Don't report him.'

'He's dangerous.'

'He thinks you care about him.' Something in Hurry's gut tightened.

'So?'

'So, don't do this to him.'

'He betrayed me first!'

'So?' Blaise mimicked. 'How does this help? Potter, he genuinely believes that you won't let him be thrown out- he honestly thinks that you'll save him.'

'Why should I care? He's joined up with the people trying to _kill_ me.' Harry croaked.

'Because,' Blaise ran a hand through his hair tiredly. 'When was the last time he trusted someone that much?'

-- **Swap **--

Pansy sat down next to the shaking boy, and put her arm around him

'What? You're not going to leave me too?' He mumbled into her shoulder.

'You know I won't.'

'I never thought Blaise would, either.'

'He has less of a tolerance for stupidity than me.' Draco snorted at that, but whether it was from amusement of despair, she couldn't tell. 'He'll be back, Draco. Give him time.'

'I really have fucked up royally this time, haven't I?'

'That's what you Malfoys do, right? You don't do anything by halves.' He smiled wetly in to her shirt.

'You'd better go. You'll already have missed most of Charms, if you don't hurry you'll-'

'Draco,' she interrupted gently. 'I'm not leaving you.' He lay down, put his head in her lap, and she took her cue to start stroking his hair. 'You'll have to be careful now, though. No more antagonizing Gryffindors. Keep your head down, and all that.'

'Mmm.'

'Draco…' She began, hesitantly.

'I didn't have a choice.' Was his immediate answer.

'I come from a Pureblood, Death Eater family. And I've said no. So has Blaise.'

'Blaise's mum is different- as soon as it starts getting dangerous, she'll emigrate back to Italy, and Blaise will go with her. She's not involved with the Dark Lord at all.'

'My family is.'

Draco went still under her hand. 'Tell me that my father is the same as yours.'

'Mines a Death Eater too-'

'Pans. Our families are on completely different brooms, and you know it. Your family is too weak to push you in to anything…' he didn't finish the sentence, but Pansy could hear his thoughts anyway. _I'm too weak not to be pushed._

'We'll look after you, you know that.'

'I don't need to be looked after.'

'Do you regret it?'

'No. I told you, there wasn't a choice. I needed to join them.'

'Even though it's made you lose Potter?' Draco was silent again, for so long Pansy thought that he'd never answer. It wasn't for hours, until they heard the students rushing down stairs for lunch, that Draco replied- when Pansy had almost forgotten the question.

'Really, I was never going to be able to keep him.'

**Was it worth the wait? Probably not, but thank you for being patient anyway :) **

**So, Draco's secret(s) are out. Anyone else thinking that Ron and Hermione might have a few questions for Harry about his relationship with Draco? **


End file.
